Frozen (Lab Rats Version)
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Chase was born with ice magic and his Bionic abilities, he hurts Bree(Adopted sister) and Leo one day and had lived in fear since... But one day, he lets his powers go and made his kingdom suffer in eternal winter...Now Bree and Leo, along with some new friends (Owen, Adam, Janelle and OC) must set things right and stop this eternal winter. Has Brase, Janelleo, and AdamxSakura (OC)
1. Prologue: A Frozen Legacy

**Prologue: A Frozen Legacy**

**It was a cold and shivery night on the peak of Blizzard Mountains. A pack of ice harvesters came down from their modern snow mobiles. A young 5 year old boy and toddler girl along with their pet reindeer came down as he took a bite from the carrot and gave the rest to his pet. The little girl stuck her tongue out in disgust of her brother.**

"**Ew!" The little 2 year old toddler said.**

"**C'mon Art! Let's go!" The young boy said dragging his reindeer, Art.**

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart_

_And break the frozen heart_

**The ice harvesters dug out piles of large ice. Owen was still trying to pull out a small block of ice.**

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled_

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten_

_Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!_

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the ice apart_

_Beware the frozen heart._

**The ice harvesters chanted as they dug out huge piles of ice from the frozen pond.**

**After a while, all of the older ice harvesters went away, leaving the young boy, Owen behind. Owen just dug out a small pile of ice and went after the snow mobiles with Art and Ganelle.**

* * *

**Meantime, down the frosty mountains, in the kingdom of Davenportania.**

"**Pst! Chase! Chase! Wake up!" A young 4 year old girl and a 2 year old boy shook their older brother's arm.**

"**Bree, Leo, it's still dark! What now?" The 6 year old boy asked as he rubbed his eyes.**

"**The sky's awake, Chase! So We're awake!" The little girl, Bree said as she rested on Chase's arm.**

"**Play! Play! Chasey play with me and Bree-Bree!" Their 2 year old toddler brother, Leo said.**

"**No way, Can't you wait till it's morning?" Chase asked as he pushed Bree down to the floor, leaving her and Leo pouting.**

"**Hey Chase, do you wanna build a snowman?" Bree asked as Chase woke up.**

"**Come on! Come on! Come on!" Leo cheered as he dragged his 2 step siblings down the hall.**

"**Shush, we don't want to be caught do we?" Chase whispered to his brother as he nodded.**

"**Do the magic! Do the magic!" Bree and Leo chanted.**

"**Okay, here it goes!" Chase smiled.**

**Chase made a small lightning snowball and lunched it to the ceiling, releasing fireworks into the sky as some snowflakes fell onto the floor as well.**

**Leo was jumping up and down. Bree was cheering as the 3 kids laughed.**

**Chase made a tall humanoid looking snowman and turned it to his siblings.**

"**Hi I'm Adam, and I like warm hugs!" Chase mimiced an older voice.**

"**I love you Adam!" Bree and Leo hugged the snowman as Chase smiled at them.**

**Chase used his Molecular Kinesis to make the snowman move as Bree danced with the robot around the marble floors.**

"**Chasey! Make me fly like a birdie! Fly!" Bree said as Chase nodded.**

**Chase made a Magnetic back pack on Bree's back and made her and Leo fly around the ceiling with his Magnetic Force.**

"**Catch me Chase!" Bree and Leo said as they let go as Chase catches them by creating big piles of snow. **

**Chase slipped on some ice on the floor and accidentally hit Bree and Leo.**

**The two toddlers laid on the ground. Bree's hair appeared a snow-ish white streak, Leo's hair appeared a dull white streak as well.**

"**Oh no…what have I done? Mom! Dad!" Chase called for help.**

"**Chase! What have you done? This is getting out of hand!" King Donald Davenport and his wife, Queen Tasha ran into the hall.**

"**They're ice cold!" Queen Tasha gasped as she took their temperature.**

"**I know where to get help." King Donald rushed to his study room and took out an old book with a map inside it.**

**The King and the Queen took their children away to the outskirts of the land and into an old and mysterious forest.**

"**Look Owen! The grass!" Ganelle noticed the 2 horses passing by with Chase leaving some snow and iron dust on the floor.**

"**Let's go and see what's there!" Owen dragged Art and Ganelle and followed the horses.**

**Owen, Ganelle and Art hid behind a stone and peered over to see.**

"**Hello? Anyone?" King Donald asked.**

**After a moment, the stones rolled and surrounded the royal family. Some strange creatures came out to look. **

"**It's the King!" A cat man whispered to his wife and their 1 year old daughter.**

"**Huh?" Owen asked as the wife, Lily noticed the children.**

"**Are you orphans?" Lily's husband, Harushi asked as the three kids nodded.**

"**Cuties! I'm gonna keep you!" Lily hugged the three kids.**

**The tribe Elderly, Lord Florence came forward and asked: "Born or cursed?" **

"**Born, and they're getting stronger!" King Donald replied.**

**Lord Florence came forward and touched Bree and Leo's head and sighed.**

"**It was good that it was only the head, if it were the heart it could be dangerous." Lord Florence said.**

**Lord Florence replaced their memories of having fun in the palace into memories of them playing in the snow.**

"**But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." Lord Florence replied as Bree and Leo smiled in their sleep.**

"**Prince Chase…" Lord Florence began.**

"**Ouch!" Chase cried in pain as a little cat toddler kicked him.**

"**Bad guy!" The toddler said as she punched the air.**

"**I'm sorry. Forgive my granddaughter, she's not used to people around her…Say you're sorry Sakura." Lord Florence whispered to his granddaughter, Sakura.**

"**I'm sowwy…" Sakura mumbled.**

"**Good." Florence sighed.**

"**Prince Chase, your powers will only grow…" Florence said as he create an image of a grown up Chase displaying his paranormal magical abilities.**

"**There is beauty in it…But also great danger in it as well, you must learn to control it…Or fear will be your enemy!" Florence said as he created an angry mob attacking him as Chase hid in King Donald's arms in fear and shock.**

"**I understand..We'll keep him safe from everyone until he is safe to be around people." King Donald nodded.**

"We'll lock the gates and windows…" **The maids shut the windows and locked the doors**

"We'll reduce the staff."** King Donald had fired half his staff.**

"We'll keep away from people…Including Bree and Leo…"

**Bree and Leo ran to find their brother in the next morning.**

**Chase went into his new room. He looked at them sadly as he shut the door, leaving his two siblings gasping in shock.**

* * *

_**Chibi! Bree and Adult! Bree: That's all for Prologue, please review soon.**_

_**Purpledolpin05: Pairings here included Bree x Chase, Ethen x Bree, Owen x Bree, Ganelle x Leo x Danielle, and Snowman! Adam x my OC, Sakura… I do not own Frozen or Lab Rats 2012, I only own Sakura…**_

_**Chibi Leo: 2 reviews for 1 chapter…**_

_**Leo: Chibi me is stealing my thunder!**_

_**Chase and Chibi Chase: Who needs thunder when you have lightning? *zaps Chibi Leo and older Leo***_


	2. Chapter 1: Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Chapter 1: Do you want to build a snowman?**

_**Author's note: (24/6/14)It's been only 3-4 days I posted **__**Prologue of Frozen (Lab Rats Version) **__**and I was shocked that it received so much faves, follows and reviews…**_

_**To Drake Cox: Thank you! ^^**_

_**To zanibaby: Okay here's your update…**_

_**To aperson: Here you go Chapter 1**_

_**To Guest: Thank you for loving this fic fellow guest!**_

_**To Cadyn Brewer-Sidela Miller: Yeah Brase, BrOwen and BrEthen are gonna be interesting…**_

_**I DO NOT own Frozen and Lab Rats, I only own Sakura, my OC**_

_**Sakura: Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Shortly after King Donald and his wife, Queen Tasha separated their oldest son Chase from his siblings, Bree (adopted daughter) and Leo (actual son). Chase had been trying so hard to get used to his new life style of living of mastering his powers.**

"*Gasps* Look! Leo! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Princess Briana or commonly known as Bree cheered excitedly as she woke up her 2 year old brother, Prince Leopold or commonly known as Leo.

"Snow! Snow!" Leo looked out the window as it was snowing outside. Frosty white snow covered the land.

"Let's go ask Chase to play with us!" Bree cheered as she dragged her toddler brother to Chase's room door.

_[Leo and Bree]_

_*knocks door*_

_[Leo] Chasey?_

_[Bree] Do you want to build a snowman?_

_C'mon let's go and play~_

_[Leo] Bree-Bree and I never see you anymoh!_

_Come out the door, _

Bree and Leo looked down underneath the door leak.

_[Both] It's like you've gone away~_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not…_

Bree and Leo played with 3 dolls but stopped suddenly as sad looks appeared on their faces.

_I wished you would tell us why~_

_[Bree]Do you wanna build a snowman~_

_[Leo] It does not have to be a snowman!_

Leo and Bree peered their mouths near the door and sang lowly, hoping that their brother would join them, but all they heard was…

"Go away Bree and Leo!" Chase's voice yelled from his room.

_[Both] Okay bye…_

Bree and Chase looked at each other sadly and went away.

* * *

"**The gloves will protect you…See?" King Donald gave Chase a pair of royal blue gloves and helped him to put them on.**

"**Conceal it…Don't feel it." King Donald began.**

"**Don't let it show…" Chase smiled weakly as he began to chant with his dad.**

* * *

**Three years had passed…**

**Bree is now 7 years old and Leo is 5 years old. It was winter time again as the duo ran to Chase's room to plead him to join them, like they always do every day of the year.**

_[Bree]_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_[Leo]_

_Or ride Dad's jet pack around the walls?_

Leo rode on their father's jet pack and flew across the room as he crashed into a knight outfit his dad wore whenever he brags about how wonderful a king he is.

_[Both]_

_I think some company is over dued_

_I've started to freak out Eddy on the wall~_

**Eddy: I HEARD THAT!**

_It gets a lil' lonely_

_All these empty rooms, _

_Just watching the hours tick by~_

Leo and Bree counted the hours as they made tick tock noises.

"**Dad, Mom…I'm scared it's getting stronger!" 10 year old Chase said in fear as the corner of the wall appeared iron flakes and some icy flakes.**

"**Being upset only makes it worse Chase…" King Donald wanted to hold his son but…**

"**No don't please…I don't want to hurt you…" Chase said in fear as he whimpered.**

**King Donald wanted to hold Chase in his arms but couldn't…Queen Tasha comforted him.**

"**C'mon Chase, go outside to play with Bree and Leo, I'm sure they'd love to play with you…" Queen Tasha encouraged Chase as he looked out the window from afar and gazed at Bree and Leo playing in the snow.**

**Chase wanted to say yes but once he thought of hurting Bree and Leo once he couldn't afford to have the second time, he replied 'No thanks' coldly as he hid his tears.**

**King Donald sighed as he and his wife went back to their rooms.**

"**Chase needs more training so that he can be safe from others…" King Donald sighed.**

"**But Donald, you're forgetting one thing, Chase is a child too and he deserves to be playing with normal children his age…" Queen Tasha reminded her husband.**

* * *

**A few more years had passed…**

**Prince Chase is now 16 years old, Princess Bree is 14, and Prince Leo is 12.**

**King Donald and Queen Tasha had to go for a journey to a nearby kingdom for errands.**

**Bree and Leo wanted to ask Chase to join them at waving their parent goodbye but sadly went to find their parents as Chase would reject their offer.**

"**I'll miss you mom and dad!" Bree hugged their parents.**

"**See you in two weeks." Leo hugged them as well.**

**Chase came downstairs and bid their parents farewell.**

"**Do you really have to go?" Chase asked unsurely. He wanted to hug his parents but was too scared to harm them.**

"**You'll be fine Chase." King Donald and Queen Tasha smiled at their children as they board King Donald's fancy private jet.**

**But halfway to the next kingdom, there was a terrible storm and sank the jet along with King and Queen. No one had survived the flight. By the time the news of the King and Queen's death was bought back to the kingdom, Leo and Bree hugged each other and cried sadly.**

**After a few days, everyone cried sadly as they buried the bodies of King Donald and Queen Tasha. Chase was absent as he was inside his room weeping in regret.**

**Bree and Leo went to Chase's room door to ask their brother to send their parents farewell. Bree knocked the door softly.**

_Both: Chase?_

_[Bree] Please, I know you're in there…_

_[Leo] People are wondering where you've been…_

_[Both] They say 'have courage' and we're trying to,_

_We're right out here for you,_

_Just let us in…_

_[Bree] We only have each other_

_It's just the three of us…_

_[Leo] What are we gonna do…_

_[Both] Do you wanna build a snowman…_

**Leo and Bree laid on the floor crying as their backs faced the door, inside Chase's room, he wanted to go outside the room and hugged them, but he stopped his hand from reaching the doorknob. Chase leaned against the door and cried in regret.**

"If only I had hugged them that day…" **Chase cried silently.**

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Well here you have it Chapter 1…You would not believe how hard and sad I was when I typed down Donald and Tasha's death…**_

_**Sakura: Ok next up is 'For the first time in forever'! Hey Leo put on a dress!**_

_**Leo: NO!**_

_**Bree and Chase: Review please!**_

_**Chibi! Bree, Chase , Owen, Ganelle, Sakura and Leo: 2 reviews or moh (more) for faster updates!**_

_**Purpledolpin05: *looks at the views of this story* OH MY GOSH! 200+ views in Prologue?! Thank you so much everyone! *bows sincerely***_


	3. Chapter 2: For the first time in forever

**Chapter 2: For the first time in forever**

_Author's Note: (29/6/14) Okay I just posted Chapter 1 a few days ago and now I have 500+ views, 13 reviews,8 faves and 9 follows…This! Is! Shocking!_

_*insert inner fangirl screaming*_

_Sakura: Really! She nearly fainted…_

_To Cadyn Brewer-Sidela Miller: Don't worry we'll all find out who's Hans, you may take your guesses!_

_To Karly: Why thank you! :D_

_To Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Thank you~ (You can give Chase a hug if you want…)_

_To zanibaby: Thanks! Here's Chapter 2!_

_To Ausllykickforever21: Okey-dokey, here's your update!_

_To mooremelessu: Yes Prince Ethen will be Hans, but don't forget there's a she-Hans who will fake love Leo, read to find out._

_To Guest: Thanks I am glad you like this story_

_To Guest: Yes Brase are one of the main pairings, so 'brace' yourself…Originally I only planned to use Bree as Anna but I can't find anyone as Olaf and Adam was a fit! Leo is gonna be a He-Anna, and Chibi means a smaller and younger child version…_

* * *

**It has been 3 years since King Donald and Queen Tasha's death, finally the day the whole kingdom has been waiting for had finally came, the day Davenportania finally has a new King.**

**The kingdom is absolutely packed with guests, royal dukes, duchess, ladies and lords from around the world. Everyone was here to catch a glimpse of the coronation of the newly crowned King Chase Davenport.**

"**Get your fresh icy snow globes!" Owen tried to signal people to buy his hand made snow globes. Owen is now 17 years old and had grown into quite a good looking young man.**

"**Fresh ice! Fresh ice! GET YOUR FRESH ICE OR I'M GONNA SMACK THE ASTEROID OUTHA YA!" A cat girl, Sakura, yelled loudly. (Sakura's the little toddler who beat Chase in Prologue) Sakura is now 14 years old, with long jet black hair, and turquoise-green eyes. She has grown into a cute young teen, only an inch ad a quarter taller than her adopted sister, Ganelle**

"**You know Sakura, Owen, you'll never draw customers that way…" Ganelle frowned at her siblings. Ganelle is now 15, with curly locks of dark brown hair and eyes. She had grown into a beautiful young lady.**

"**Here you go, Art!" Owen gave their reindeer, Art a bite of the carrot.**

"**Ah! Share…" Owen said as Art dropped the carrot onto the floor.**

"**5 second rule!" Sakura grabbed the carrot, blew onto the surface and ate it.**

"**GROSS!" Ganelle shudders.**

"**What about me?" Owen protested.**

"**You, my big brother, get to eat what comes out of the digested carrot!" Sakura laughed.**

"**Just kidding, here!" Sakura apologized as she let Owen have a bite.**

* * *

"**Ah…Davenportania, the kingdom of mystery and wonders…It'll be a perfect time to exploit the treasures! *laughs sinisterly* Did I say that out loud?" Duchess Terry Perry of Perryton laughed as she asked her two nephews slash assistants, Lord Trent and Lord Marcus.**

"**I hear the King is handsome, so is his younger brother, he must be dreamy…" One girl, Caitlyn giggled.**

"**I hear The King has a sister, too…I bet she's cute!" Another girl, Sherry Evans smiled.**

"**I bet she's gorgeous!" A man, Kavan added.**

* * *

**Meantime with Mister 'Dreamy' and Miss 'Gorgeous'…**

**Prince Leo was drooling on his PJs, he is now 15 years old. Leo had grown for the past 3 years and he is taller than his sister, Bree. He had turned from a scrawny little fish bone into a young handsome lad.**

**Princess Bree's bed was across Leo's. She is 17 years old and she had grown into a beautiful young lady. Bree was drooling on her pillow, her hair was really messy and her bed was a mess.**

"**Morning Sleeping Beauties!" The annoying Electrical Butler Eddy's voice screeched through the door. For the past 3 years, Bree and Leo had got to know Eddy better but they still argue at times.**

"**Who's there?" Leo and Bree jumped out of the bed, still half asleep.**

"**Uh…me. Did I bother your sleep?" Eddy said annoyed.**

"**No…no…*yawns*" Leo yawned as he wanted to fall back asleep.**

"**I've…I've been awake for hours…" Bree yawned as she sleep with her hand, her hand had slipped as she sat straight.**

"**Who is it?" Bree asked loudly in a half asleep tone that woke Leo.**

"**Still Eddy. Better get ready." Eddy reminded.**

"**For WHAT?!" Leo asked.**

"**Your brother's coronation…" Eddy said.**

"**My…my brother's coronation…" The duo looked at their prepared gowns and suits as they gasped.**

"**IT'S CORONATION DAY!" Bree and Leo quickly got dressed as they ran out the halls.**

**Bree wore a night indigo gown, with winter white laces at the end, with light violet sleeves. She let her wavy locks of autumn brown hair down, her hair is now mid back length. She wore white high heels with blue ribbons that are 2 inches tall. Leo wore a white tuxedo and black jeans. His hair looked the same, he wore brown shoes. They look really formal for the coronation.**

_**[Bree] The window is open and so is that door!**_

_**[Leo] I didn't know they do that anymore!**_

_**[Both] Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates!**_

**Bree and Leo counted the salad plates as they danced down the halls.**

_**[Bree] For years I roamed these empty halls,**_

_**Why have a ballroom with no balls?**_

_**[Leo] Finally they're opening up the gates!**_

_**[Bree] They'll be actual real live people!**_

_**[Leo] It'll be totally strange**_

_**[Both] But wow! We're so ready for this change!**_

_**[Bree] Cause for the first time in forever,**_

_**There'll be music they'll be lights~**_

_**[Leo] For the first time in forever,**_

_**I'll be dancing through the night!**_

_**[Bree] Don't know if I'm elated-[Leo] Or gassy?**_

_**[Both] But we're somewhere in the zone!**_

_**Cuz for the first time in forever**_

_**We won't be alone!**_

"**I can't wait to meet everyone!" Bree squealed.**

"***gasps* What if you meet **_'The One'_** Leo?" Bree gasped as she asked Leo.**

"**What if we meet our **_'One's_**?" Leo seemed as excited as Bree.**

_**[Both] Tonight imagine me (gown/suit) and all**_

_**Fetchingly draped against the wall,**_

_**[Bree] The picture of sophisticated grace!**_

_**[Both] I suddenly see (her/him) standing there,**_

_**A beautiful stranger, tall and fair,**_

_**I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!**_

**Leo and Bree pretended to act suave in front of a statue of a man and woman. They turned around and ate some chocolate before spitting them out.**

_**[Bree] But then we laugh and talk all evening, **_

_**[Leo] Which is totally bizarre!**_

_**[Both] Nothing like the lives we've led so far!**_

_**For the first time in forever,**_

_**They'll be magic, they'll be fun,**_

_**[Bree] For the first time in forever,**_

_**[Leo]I could be noticed by someone!**_

_**[Both] And I know it's totally crazy,**_

_**[Bree] To dream I'll find romance,**_

_**But for the first time in forever,**_

_**[Both] At least we've got a chance**_

**Leo and Bree pretended to act like Romeo and Juliet from the pictures in their Daven Gala Galaeria.**

**Meantime, Chase was in his room. He looked out the window and saw many people lining up outside the castle gates. He is wearing a royal blue suit with a dark storm grey cape. His hair was combed to the side (like his mission hair style), he wore a pair of pale grey gloves.**

_**[Chase] Don't let them in, don't let them see…**_

_**Be the good boy you always have to be…**_

_**Conceal, don't feel…**_

_**Put on a show…**_

_**Make one wrong move and everyone will know…**_

**Chase took a deep breath as he took a candle on his right hand and a music box on the other, he tried his best to act like his father, King Donald. But as soon as he tried to not use his gloves, the music box and the candle turned into ice. He quickly reached out for the gloves and put them on.**

_**[Chase] But it's only for today!**_

_**[Bree and Leo] It's only for today!**_

_**[Chase] It's agony to wait**_

_**[Bree and Leo] It's agony to wait!**_

**Chase opened the door and began to command.**

_**[Chase] Tell the guards to open up the gates!**_

_**[Bree and Leo] The gates!**_

**Bree and Leo wandered outside the palace gates as they smiled.**

_**[Bree and Leo] For the first time in forever!**_

_**[Chase] Don't let them in, don't let them see,**_

_**[Bree and Leo] We're getting what we're dreaming of!**_

_**[Chase] Be the good boy you always have to be…**_

_**[Leo] A chance to change my lonely world!**_

_**[Chase] Conceal.**_

_**[Bree] A chance to find true love~**_

_**[Chase] Conceal, don't fee;, don't let them know…**_

_**[Bree] I know it all ends tomorrow,**_

_**[Leo] So it has to be today!**_

_**[Bree] Cuz for the first time in forever,**_

_**[Leo] For the first time in forever, **_

_**[Both] Nothing's in our way!**_

* * *

**Leo was running by the docks when a horse bumped into him and fell into a boat, parked right next to edge of the sea.**

"**I'm so sorry…" A woman spoke.**

"**HEY! I mean…hey…" Leo was about to yell when he saw the face of the rider.**

**She had chest length honey blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She is really pretty. **

"**My apologies…My name is Princess Danielle of the Eastern Isles…" The girl, Danielle helped Leo up.**

"**Oh, Prince Leo of Davenportania…" Leo smiled as he blushed awkwardly.**

"**Prince? My lord…" Danielle bowed at Leo, who is not used to someone being so formal to him.**

**Danielle's horse bowed as Leo caught Danielle from falling down the boat.**

"**Hi again…" Leo blushed.**

**Danielle's horse stopped bowing and Danielle fell onto Leo.**

"**This is awkward…I mean not you're awkward…I'm awkward…You're gorgeous…What am I saying?" Leo mumbled as he noticed they held hands.**

"**I hope I'll see you soon, Lenny." Danielle smiled.**

"**It's Leo…You're lucky it's just me." Leo smiled.**

"**Just you?" Danielle asked.**

"**Oh man! I'm late! I have to go!" Leo said in shock as he ran to the castle.**

**Danielle's horse waved at Leo when he went off.**

"**Oh darn…" Danielle mumbled as she fell into the waters.**

* * *

**Meantime…**

**Bree was walking in town when she saw a young boy crying.**

"**Hey kid, why are you crying?" Bree asked in a concerned tone.**

"**Norm's missing!" The boy cried.**

"**Norm?" Bree asked.**

"**My pig!" The boy whimpered.**

"**I'll help you find it…" Bree comforted the boy.**

"**No! I want King Chase to help me find him!" The boy cried.**

"**I'm surprise you don't know about this…I'm the kingdom's top…PIG!" Bree saw the pig.**

"**Halt! You swine!" Bree said as she ran after the runaway pig.**

**Bree knocked down a cart of apples.**

"**I'm sorry, I'll replace the apples!" Bree apologized.**

**Bree ran after the pig and knocked down a table full of pies.**

"**I'll help you bake more pies…" Bree apologized.**

"**NOOO!" The bakers shook their heads.**

**Bree ran after the pig and followed it. She finally caught the pig and gave it back to its owner. Glad that she had found the pig, she went back to the castle. She tripped onto a cart and a donkey kicked her into flying in mid-air.**

**Bree landed on someone's lap on a horse.**

"**Hello miss, are you okay?" The rider asked.**

"**Yeah I'm fine…I'm so sorry…" Bree apologized.**

"**I'm Lord Ethen of the Western Isles." The rider, Ethen said gesturing his hand.**

**Ethen had blonde hair and golden brown eyes, he is very handsome.**

"**Princess Briana of Davenportania. But you can call me Bree." Bree blushed at Ethen.**

"**Princess? Milady!" Ethen smiled as he bowed.**

**Bree was not used to strangers being so formally nice to her.**

"**Lucky for you, it's just me." Bree smiled as she blushed.**

"**Just you?" Ethen asked puzzled.**

"**Yep, if you had caught my brothers, it'll be like YEESH!" Bree mumbled.**

"**Oh no! I'm late! I have to go…I'll see you soon, Ethen!" Bree gasped as she ran to the castle.**

* * *

**After a while, Leo and Bree both arrived at the castle the moment the coronation bagan.**

"**What happened to you Bree?" Leo asked.**

"**Pig, pie…Well not a pig pie, it's just pig, and pie, and horses!" Bree mumbled.**

"**Please stand closer to the King, milady and my lord." The priest said pushing the three siblings together, but Bree and Leo remained a distance from Chase.**

**Chase reached for the royal scepter and an ancient old coronation box.**

"**You Highness, the gloves…" The priest whispered as Chase took off the gloves and took the scepter and the box.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, dukes and duchess, may I present to you Chase Alexander Billius Unger Jameson Davenport, the new crowned king of Davenportania!" The priest announced. Chase was getting nervous as the scepter and box started turning rusty and icy.**

**As soon as the priest announced, Chase put away the scepter and box and put on the gloves.**

* * *

Purpledolpin05: Well, that's for now…Sorry for the long wait…

All: REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 3: Coronation After Math

**Chapter 3: Coronation Ball After math**

_Purpledolpin05: (7/7/14) It's been about a week since Chapter 2 was posted and this story is getting more views, reviews, faves and follows than most of my stories…_

_To Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Thank you, the 'Billius Unger' popped into my mid somehow…_

_To Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller: Yes, Hans will be both Danielle and Ethen!_

_To Snooptastic: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!_

_To Guest: Ok here's your update! Hopefully you'll like it!_

_To Guest: Okay here you go!_

_To RisaA15: Thank you liking my story, and yes, I misspelt Ethan and Janelle so thank you for pointing out. Originally Bree was the only Anna but Leo seemed a little like an Anna type so I had to fit him in somewhere…_

_Sakura: If it were Adam singing…_

_Snow! Adam: Shall I do it now?_

_Leo, Bree, Owen, Janelle, Sakura: NO! PLEASE DON'T!_

* * *

**After King Chase's coronation, the dukes, duchesses, prince, princesses, lords, ladies, and mostly aristocrats gather at the ballroom for the Grand Ball.**

**Bree and Leo stood beside Chase. Leo and Bree felt nervous and awkward as they haven't spoken to Chase for a long time. Chase felt like starting a conversation with his siblings.**

"**Hey you…" Chase smiled at his two siblings.**

"**Hey who? Hey us? Well um…hi!" Leo and Bree smiled awkwardly back.**

"**You look beautiful tonight Bree, just like mom…" Chase said to Bree as he blushed lightly.**

"**Oh…You too, not beautiful I mean, I meant you look handsome like dad! Leo looks more like mom and dad!" Bree giggled awkwardly.**

"_**Chase is actually cuter than Lord Ethan if you look him up close…Wait what?" **_**Bree thought to herself blushing slightly.**

"**I'm not a girl Bree…" Leo frowned as his two older siblings laughed slightly.**

"**Remember when mom was pregnant with Leo? Bree and I made a bet to choose your names…If you were born a girl, we'll let dad and mom named to Leona Fiona Dooley-Davenport…If you were a boy, you'd be named Leo Francis Dooley Davenport." Chase recalled some of his early memories.**

"**Yes, Chase won the bet and I had to give up my deserts for a month!" Bree nodded.**

"**Dad was all like 'If the child is a boy LET'S NAME HIM DONALD JUNIOR!'! And mom was like 'Let's not!'" Chase recalled as they laughed.**

"**But Leo had 'Donald Junior' as his middle name, next to Francis…" Bree added.**

"**It's pronounced 'DANGER'!" Leo said sarcastically.**

"**What is that amazing smell?" Leo asked as Chase, Bree and Leo took a deep breath and looked at each other.**

"**Chocolate!" The trio smiled.**

"**I could eat a dozen of those faster than you." Chase added.**

"**Because you always cheat…" Leo said.**

"**I wish we can always be like this!" Bree smiled.**

"**Yeah!" Leo agreed.**

"**Me too…but we can't." Chase said as his tone turned cold.**

"**Why not?" Bree asked.**

"**Ahem! Your Highnesses! May I present to you all Duchess Terry Cherry Perry of Pudding Town!" Lord Trent announced.**

"**It's Perryton!" Duchess Terry Perry hissed at her nephew.**

"**Pudding Town…How amusing!" Duchess Terry Perry faked a laugh as she glared at Lord Trent.**

"**As the Grand Duchess of Perryton, I ask for your hand of your first dance as King." Duchess Terry Perry offered a dance with King Chase.**

"_**She's crazy…I'll distract her while you run!" **_**Leo whispered.**

"**I don't dance well." Chase replied.**

"**But my brother here, Leo! He LOVES to dance!" Bree added as she pushed Leo to Duchess Terry Perry.**

"**Say what now?" Leo asked in shock.**

"**Well, you're not King for material but you'll do! You're in luck fish meat munchkin! Let's dance!" Duchess Terry Perry hesitated for a moment before she dragged Leo to the dance floor.**

**Leo gave his two siblings a desperate look for help. But Bree and Chase waved at him and salute farewell with an 'I'm-sorry' look. Leo glared at them pouting.**

* * *

"**I used to be the best dancer of my kingdom, they call me 'La Wresa-Monica!'! I am as swift as a cat with a face of a swan!" Duchess Terry Perry bragged as she danced around Leo.**

**Leo was not used to Duchess Terry Perry and just wanted the song to end quick so he can run and hide. But all Duchess Terry Perry did was asking him a bunch of questions.**

"**So Prince Leo, why did your kingdom locked their gates? **_**Do you know?!"**_** Duchess Terry Perry asked as she danced in circles asking Leo.**

"**No?" Leo had no idea what the crazy duchess is asking.**

* * *

"**Oh well!" Duchess Terry Perry shrugged as she danced with Leo and stepped onto his feet claiming that was 'an accident'.**

"**So Chase…do you wanna dance?" Bree asked as he broke the awkward silence.**

**Chase blushed deeply. Chase had a small crush on Bree since young but due to the fact that they are siblings (adopted siblings). However since Princess Bree was adopted, there might be a possibility that he and Bree **_**could **_**be together… **

"**So?" Bree asked.**

"**No…I'm sorry." Chase denied as he did not wish to freeze or hurt anyone for the night. He just hoped the night would end quick.**

"**But why?" Bree asked.**

"**Just no Bree…I have duties to attend to." Chase replied coldly, hiding his disappointment.**

"**You always shut me out! It's not fair!" Bree said angrily at Chase as she ran away feeling let down.**

"**I'm so sorry Bree…" Chase thought to himself.**

* * *

_(Bree's P.O.V.)_

_I can't believe that Chase shut me out AGAIN! I thought we could at least get along together just for one night…_

_I wasn't looking at where I was going when somebody bumped into me and I almost tripped and fell._

_Someone managed to catch me on time. I looked up and saw Lord Ethan._

"_Ethan!" I exclaimed gladly._

"_May I have this dance milady?" Ethan asked._

"_Sure!" I blushed deeper. Ethan is such a gentleman!_

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V.)

"Whew!" I was glad that crazy duchess finally stopped dancing with me. She was about to tell me her never-ending list of cat names!

"Hey Leo!" Danielle tapped my back as I turned around, blushing slightly.

"Hello Danielle! Did you know how much a polar bear weights?" I asked.

"Enough to break the ice!" I smiled as she giggled at my jokes.

"Some rough dancing you were doing huh?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, for an out-of-shape lady who has 5 cats with cheetah reflexes!" I said sarcastically as Danielle giggled again.

"So Leo…Can you show me around your castle?" She asked as I nodded.

Now, THIS! Is how you spend a romantic night!

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: That's all for Chapter 3, sorry for the late update, my parents won't let me use the computer…And OH MY GOD! 1000 views?! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Bree: Next up is Love is an open door~**

**Leo: Yeah remember to fave, follow, and review!**

**Sakura: For the 20****th**** reviewer, you can give out some ideas for the next chapter…**

**Chase: Leave a review, fellow readers! *does his smile***

**Sakura *whispers to readers*: Weirdo~**

**Chase: What did you say?**

**Sakura: Um..later kiddo! *runs***

**All: That's all for now! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: Love is an open door

**Chapter 4: Love is an open door**

_Purpledolpin05: (11/7/14) Okay as soon as I posted Chapter 3, I had to start on Chapter 4 as soon as possible_

_To RisaA15: I'll try to take your suggestion but Love is an open door will be sang by both Danielle+Leo and Ethan and Bree!_

* * *

_Sakura: I'm sorry…for calling Chase a weirdo…_

_ Chase: Thank you._

_Sakura: But for a dude who has similar abilities as I have, you're kinda short…_

_(A/N: Sakura has water bending and earth bending abilities , quite similar to Chases' ability but not that strong, deal with it!)_

_Chase: I feel offended._

_Snow! Adam: No she's wrong, you're WAY too short!_

_Chases' fans *glares*_

* * *

_To Auslleykickforever21: Yes Hans is EVIL!_

* * *

_Sakura: Anyone notice Marcus looks a heck lot like Hans?!_

_Leo: No swearing Sakura!_

_(Purpledolpin05: Oh don't worry wait till you read all Sakura said before punching Danielle and Ethan down the sea!)_

_Marcus and Hans: Really?_

_Sakura: Duh!_

* * *

___To Guest: Your welcome! Hope you'll enjoy this update!_

_To Guest: Thanks! Leo, Bree and Chase have an Elsa-Anna rocky relationship_

_To Guest: Yes Leo and Bree are Anna, Chase is Elsa_

_To Guest: Yes Donald is the King!_

_Donald: Yay!_

_To Guest: Yes Principal Perry is Duke of Weselton, they're a lot alike, they must be soul mates or twins separated at birth! And Janelle and Owen are Kristoff-s!_

_To Guest: Thank you_

_To Guest: Sorry but this is BrOwen/Brase/BrEthan story, I hope you'll understand…_

_To Guest: [Me: Hhm…ChasexEthan?/ChasexDanielle… I know I ship Helsa but the thought of Chase paired with Ethan/Danielle cracked me up]_

_To Snooptasic: Yeah Perry is power-hungry and so is Duke Weasel Town! Let's all give Chase a warm-up at that point… And yes, I'll try to update soon. Tahnk you for the suggestion!_

_To Sofi5565: Yeah too bad though…but until then let's hope Brase moments soon…_

_To Athena's Daughter 01: Thank you I hope you'll enjoy this one too!_

_To Coolio: Yes since the coronation box is metal it maybe rusted out…Thanks for pointing that out!_

_To mooremelessu: Thank you, hope you'll enjoy this update as well!_

* * *

**I DO NOT own Lab Rats 2012, but I do own Sakura!**

**Sakura: Hope you'll enjoy this update!**

* * *

**So far, it had been the most wonderful night for Leo and Bree. Ethan is such a romantic and fun and a true gentleman. Bree and Ethan played nudging each other on the shoulder when Bree went a bit overboard and hit him slightly hard on the shoulder. **(Sakura-You should have punched him harder girl! [Crowd: SHUSH!])

"Hey what's this?" Ethan asked pointing at Bree's streak of snow-white hair.

"Oh I was born with it, I guess…" Bree mumbled.

"Though I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Bree added.

"I like it." Ethan smiled as Bree blushed.

* * *

**Leo, on the other hand, is having a great time with Princess Danielle, she is beautiful, smart, sensible, and adores his jokes. (WE GET IT!) Leo and Danielle were talking to each other by the empty corridor.**

"**Leo!" Bree called Leo.**

"**Bree! Who's this dude?" Leo asked.**

"**He's Ethan! And who is this young lady who swooned over my brother?" Bree asked Danielle.**

"**Oh, this is Danielle!" Leo introduced Danielle.**

"**Ethan?" Danielle recognized Ethan.**

"**Danielle! Long time no see." Ethan smiled.**

* * *

**After a while, the two pairs of duo were chatting. And apparently, Danielle met Ethan when they were children.**

"**Wait! How many siblings you have?!" Leo asked Danielle.**

"**6 older brothers I'm the only girl." Danielle stated.**

"**And how many brothers do you have?" Bree asked Ethan.**

"**12 older brother, 6 of them acted I wasn't there, literally! For 6 years!" Ethan exclaimed.**

"**That's awful!" "That's just sad!" "You deserved it! Go live with a Yeti!"**

"**Who said that last part?" Danielle asked.**

"**EDDY!" Bree and Leo glared at their robotic butler Eddy as Eddy disappeared in hologramic forms by the security window.**

"**How did you live with that?" Leo asked.**

"**That's what brothers do!" Ethan nodded.**

"**Yeah so is Chase! We used to be very close when we were little." Bree began as her face sadden.**

"**Yeah he shut us out one day and we never know why!" Leo added.**

"**I would never shut you out…" Ethan held her hand.**

"**Yeah Leo, I'll be there for you." Danielle smiled as Leo held her hands. Bree bit the bottom of her lips before she spoke/sang:**

* * *

_[Leo/Bree] Okay can I say something crazy?_

_[Danielle/Ethan] I love crazy!_

_[Leo] All my life has been as series of doors in my face_

_[Bree] And then suddenly I bumped into you_

_[Danielle] I was thinking the same thing, cause like_

_[Ethan] I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_[Danielle] And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue_

_[Bree] But with you (Ethan: But with you)_

_Danielle: I found my place, [Leo] I see your face_

_[All four] and it's nothing like I've ever felt before,_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door! (do-or~)_

**Leo took Danielle up the light tower as they danced together by the light.**

_Love is an open door,_

_With you (with you)_

_With you (with you)_

_Love is an open door…_

**Ethan and Bree were sliding down the hallways with their socks as they hid behind a door for not letting anyone spotting them. Bree and Ethan held hands as they giggled silently.**

_[Ethan] I mean it's crazy_

_[Bree] What?_

_[Ethan] We finished each other's-_

_[Bree] Sandwiches!_

_[Ethan] That's what I was gonna say!_

_[Both] I've never met someone who thinks so much like me_

_JINX! JINX AGAIN!_

_Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation!_

_[Ethan] You and- [Bree]I_

_[Both] were just meant to be~_

**Bree and Ethan danced by the clock tower like robots as they laughed.**

_[Leo] Say goodbye! [Danielle] Say goodbye~_

_[Both] To the pain of the past!_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

**Danielle and Leo waltzed by the waterfall while splashing water at each other.**

_[All four] With you (with you)_

_With you (with you)_

_Love is an open door~_

**Ethan and Bree, Leo and Danielle created a heart shape with their hands and circled the moon.**

* * *

"**Can I say something crazy?" Ethan asked Bree as she giggled.**

"**Will you marry me?" Ethan purposed as he went down on a knee.**

"**Can I say something crazier? YES!" Bree hugged her new fiancée, Ethan.**

* * *

"**Can I say something crazy, Leo?" Danielle asked.**

"**You can say anything to me, Elle!" Leo smiled.**

"**What if you and I get married?" Danielle asked.**

"**Can I say something even crazier? LET'S DO IT!" Leo smiled as the newly engaged duos smiled.**

* * *

Purpledolpin05: Well I hope you've enjoyed this chapter people!

Leo: Up next is Chase letting his powers go! UNLEASH THE SPIKE INSIDE YOU!

Chase: Oh shut up Leo…

Leo, Sakura and Adam: Whatever! (=P)

Bree and Chase: Review please!


	6. Chapter 5: A hidden force revealed

**Chapter 5: A hidden force revealed**

_Purpledolpin05: (14/7/14) Okay it's been 3-4 days since I posted Chapter 4 so here it is, Chapter 5!_

_To Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Thank you for the comment!_

_Sakura: BRASE YOURSELVES! SPIKE IS OUT GETTING ME!_

_Purpledolpin05: Oh boy! _

_[A/N: Spike will make his appearence as the giant snow monster that is]_

_To Sofi5565: Thank you, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

_To Snooptastic: I know Chase will get all jealous and over-protective, so let's read to find out! And thank you really much for your comment! Elsa + Chase=AWESOMENESS!_

_To Auslleykickforever21: I know, I had to gag typing out Danielle and Ethan! But I do enjoy Eddy's line when he said 'You deserved it! Go live with a Yeti!'_

_To TEAMKLAROLINE1999: Go Brase! ^^ Hope you will like this chapter!_

_To Sunwolfee: Thank you!_

_To Guest: Well glad you like it!_

_To Guest: Yeah they should! You're writing Dork Diaries version? Cool! I'm glad you enjoyed this story!_

_To Guest: Yeap, multiple shippings are hard to decide on!_

_To Guest: No kidding! Lab Rats is awesome and funny, suitable for boys and girls if you ask me! Hope you'll like this one!_

_To Guest: Yep Spike will be the snow monster…Hard to distinguish their looks though!_

_To Guest: Another 'Frozen Bionics' fan eh? I'm so glad you liked it. ^^_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, but I do own Sakura!**_

_**Sakura: And don't forget Art!**_

* * *

**After being newly engaged to Ethan and Danielle, Bree and Leo rushed to meet Chase to ask for his blessing.**

King Chase was a bit busy talking to Duchess Terry Perry and his two bodyguards.

(Chase's P.O.V.)

So far of the night had been well-planned. My powers weren't discovered and I managed to conceal and don't feel...But this old Duchess CANNOT stop talking to me and asking me why we closed the gates or telling me how many cats she has. WHEN WILL SHE EVER LEAVE?!

I did feel bad for not accepting Bree's offer to dance though…Bree is the most beautiful, funniest, caring but sometimes a bit annoying girl I've ever met! And that's what I love about her. Maybe it's about time I should tell her how I feel about her…

"CHASE! I mean King, sir…" I heard Bree and Chase calling out for me.

I turned around and saw a honey-blonde girl with Leo, holding hands like a mad married couple. I also saw Bree with a young man, their hands were entwined together. For some people, it's cute; But for me, I felt sick to my stomach and very upset!

"Your Highness! Me again…" Bree smiled as she bowed, along with Leo.

"Yes, what is it?" I tried to act calm.

"We have something to say to you!" the lover foursome began.

"Um…we would like…your blessing…ON OUR MARRIAGE!" Bree, Leo, the blonde girl and that boy who thinks he can have Bree, burst out that question while giggling.

Right at that moment, I wanted to throw up so bad! At that same time, I also felt really jealous.

"I'm sorry, you said _**what?!"**_ I was most flabbergasted. I felt my heart cracking in pain and brewing u with jealousy at the same time.

"Well we haven't work out all the details yet, but we're all having the double wedding of the century! ISN'T THAT NEAT?!" Leo and Bree chirped out. Being her adopted brother, I should be happy for her and Leo, but they're my SIBLINGS! I'm not going to hand them over to 2 strangers like that!

"Bree, Leo I think…" I tried to say something to stop something from happening.

"We'll have soup, and cake…Ooh! We can invite your brothers and sisters to live here!" Bree added.

"That is a marvelous idea, my little coefficient!" That bas…I meant Bree's husband-want-to-be spoke. Man! I wanted to hit him so bad!

"One plus one equals to the two of us, Ethan~" Bree blushed. This is just sickening!

"No! No one's brothers or sisters are living here! No one is getting married!" I began.

"But...but why?" Bree stuttered.

"Fine! You can't marry a person you just met!" I spoke up.

"You can if it's true love!" Leo protested.

"Leo, Bree! What do you know about true love? You've just met them for a day." I pointed out.

"More than you Chase!" Leo protested.

"All you ever did was shut Leo and I out! You were never there for us! Where you there when dad and mom's funeral?" Bree protested. What she spoke was right, but Leo and Bree can't know about my abilities… But how would she ever know about true love? I've been crushing on her since I was a kid!

"Party's over! Close the gates!" I began. Everyone gasped in shocked and disappointment.

"But Chase! No!" Bree took off one of my gloves.

"You give me back my glove!" I began to feel upset.

"Please Chase! We can't live like this anymore!" Bree began.

"Then leave!" I said out loud. I felt regretful after I said that.

"What did we ever do to you?!" Bree started to ask loudly as everyone looked at us.

"Enough Bree…" I was getting uneasy and annoyed. I headed back to my room.

"No why?!" Leo asked aloud.

"Why did you shut Leo and I out?!" Bree's voice echoed in my mind.

"Why did you shut the whole world out?!" Leo asked again, only with louder volume.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" Bree and Leo asked loudly.

"I said ENOUGH!" I was so upset that I accidentally exposed my powers in front of everyone! This is horrible!

* * *

**Chase made huge shards of ice and metal in front of everyone.**

"**Chase…" Bree and Leo gasped.**

"**Sorcery! I knew there was something going dubious around here!" Duchess Terry Perry said gasping.**

"**GET HIM!" Duchess Terry Perry commanded her two guards as they ran after Chase.**

**Chase knew hiding in his room would not be the best option, so he ran to the front gate, hoping to escape.**

"**KING CHASE! YOUR HIGHNESS!" Tons of citizens welcomed the royal King. As much as he wanted to greet his people, Chase had to run away.**

"**MONSTER! MONSTER!" Duchess Terry Perry pointed at Chase shouting.**

**Chase accidentally touched a water fountain and turned it into ice, everyone panicked and ran away.**

**Chase ran to the edge of the lake, but Leo and Bree were behind him.**

"**Chase! Please stop!" Bree begged.**

**Chase heard Duchess Terry Perry following. He looked at Bree and Leo then looked at the lake. He took a deep breath and ran across the lake, creating a floor of ice, slowly freezing the fjord.**

"**CHASE!" Bree and Leo shouted Chase's name. But it was no use, Chase had left them.**

"**Leo!" "Bree!" Danielle and Ethan helped Bree and Leo up.**

* * *

**As soon as Chase left, it started to snow. Not only that, but it was raining snow and heavy lightning and thunder! Most citizens panicked and wondered.**

**Leo, Bree, Ethan and Danielle went back to the kingdom in despair.**

"**It's snowing?" "Momma! Look at that lightning!" "Scary!" The whole town panicked.**

"**I swear to my Mother! King Chase tried to kill me!" Duchess Terry Perry alerted the media.**

"**You slipped onto ice." Ethan corrected.**

"**YOU! Do you have magic?" Duchess Terry Perry asked Bree and Leo.**

"**We're normal." Leo spoke up.**

"**And in the most extraordinary way." Danielle said.**

"**I have to go find Chase!" Leo spoke.**

"**Me too!" Bree said.**

"**Bring me my horse!" Bree and Leo said as the servants gave them their horses.**

"**You can't leave! You're all Davenportania has left!" Duchess Terry Perry said.**

"**I leave Lord Ethan and Princess Danielle in charge!" Bree and Leo announced as they put on a coat before they set on their journey to find Chase to thaw the snow storm.**

* * *

Purpledolpin05: Well that's all for Chapter 5! Look out for Chapter 6, Chase singing let it go!

Chase *sings Spanish version of Let it go*

Sakura: Make him stop! MY EARS!

Fan girls: DON'T STOP SINGING!

All: well hope you've liked this one! Please leave a review for faster updates!


	7. Chapter 6: Let it go

**Chapter 6: Let it go**

_Purpledolpin05: (15/7/14) Now the moment you've all been waiting for, Chase singing Let it go!_

_To Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Yeah we all feel bad for Chase, Let's give him a warm big hug!_

* * *

_**All fan girls tackle hug Chase**_

_**Chase: *runs* THIS! IS! WORSE! THAN! THE! WOLF! CHASE! A LIL' HELP Sakura?!**_

_**Sakura: So Adam, you have any 8s?**_

_**Adam: Go fish!**_

* * *

_To Sunwolfee: Yeah he might as well go multi-language!_

_To Auslleykickforever: He totally should, I can get the reference from one of the videos in Youtube it's called 'Disney's Frozen 'Let it go' Sequence Animated Performed by NateWantsToBattle (male version)_

_To Snooptastic: Thank you I'm glad you liked this story, and I am very flattered. Hope you'll love this one!_

_To Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller: Thank you for pointing that out, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

_To Sofi5565: Glad you liked it ^^_

* * *

_**Sakura: Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, but she does own me! Oh! And my pet Furball, and Art the Reindear!**_

_**Chase: HELP ME!**_

_**Fan girls: WE LOVE YOU CHASE~~**_

_**Bree: Wow, I never know he could run that fast!**_

_**Leo and Adam: Who knew!**_

* * *

(Chase's P.O.V.)

After running away from Davenportania, I had nowhere to go. If I go back, I'd be killed by an angry mob! I would never EVER see Leo and Bree again. I just kelt running and running until I started to climb up Blizzard Mountain.

It was cold at every time of the year, especially nighttime.

When I was climbing halfway up the mountain, I looked back at my kingdom, my hometown…

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen,

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the King

* * *

I looked at Davenportania before I turned around. I'm sure I will never be accepted by society and I'll always be concealed in my dark and lonely kingfom of isolation.

* * *

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good boy you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

* * *

I've always been the good little boy everyone expects me to be, my mom, my dad, the whole kingdom… I've been trying so, so hard to fit in the crowd and to hide my powers, even Heaven knows I tried.

**Chase took off his glove as the heavy breeze blew and the glove flew away into the wind.**

* * *

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

**Chase let his powers go as some snowflakes and electric volts came out of his hands.**

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

**Chase made a thin layer of snowflakes as he pretended to slam the door. The snowflakes fell onto the cold ground. He made a snowman that he once built with his siblings.**

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

**Chase kept singing as his left hand reached for his cape and released it, letting it flow by the wind.**

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all

**Chase walked upside down as he looked at his kingdom. His heart was no longer filled with stressed with disappointment nor guilt but only happiness and freedom.**

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

**Chase made a stairs made of snow, he stepped onto it. Despite of thinking it would fall, it became stabilized and turned electric blue.**

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on...

**Chase kept running up the stairs until he reached the opposite side. He stepped hard into the ground as a snowflake symbol appeared. He started to create his own ice palace. It was extremely huge! He made a chandelier out of electric blue ice.**

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back

The past is in the past

**Chase took his crown off, glared at it, and then threw it onto the floor and far away.**

Let it go, let it go

**Chase combed his neat, tidy hair into a spikey one. He fashioned his own formal suit(you can imagine or think what it will look like, maybe somewhat similar to Elsa's, but without the dress, or high heels!), and an electric blue cape.**

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect boy is gone

Here I stand in the light of day

Let the storm rage on!

**Chase went out to the peak of his castle and sang the final part of his song.**

The cold never bothered me anyway.

**Chase raised an eyebrow all smarmy-like, before he went into his castle and slammed the door. He was no longer King Chase of Davenportania, he is now known as Snow Storm King Chase. **_(Sakura: Snow Storm? Why not Snow White?!) (Fan girls glare at Sakura)_

* * *

**(A/N: Anyone ever wondered what happened to the glove and cape? No one? Oh well…)**

**Meantime, the ice crafting trio were ice harvesting.**

"**Hey! WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?!" Sakura yelled as the glove and cape landed onto her eyes.**

**Sakura took the cape and glove from her eyes and glared at it.**

"**Good Grieve! Who is throwing all these accessories?!" Sakura grumbled under her breath.**

"**Sakura! Get to work." Janelle told her.**

"**Fine…But how to work?! There's a heavy snow storm!" Sakura mumbled as she kept the cape and glove into her bag.**

"**We'd just get some new equipment! Who used up my rope?!" Owen asked.**

"**Rope? You mean that long scrawny snake I just made for dinner?" Sakura asked clueless.**

"**SAKURA!" Owen and Janelle almost yelled at their sister.**

**"No wonder it taste like thick strings!" Owen gagged.**

* * *

Purpledolpin05: Whew! Done! 2 Chapters in one day! Hope you've liked this one…

Bree: Next up is Real Howlers in July!

Sakura: You can guess who will be Oaken, I'm giving you a hint~ He's Irish, he was suspected by Adam and Bree as a Bionic Spy once!

All: Please review, so the authoress here can update ASAP!

Purpledolpin05: Great! More torture!

Adam: I thought you like writing fanfics?

Purpledolpin05: I do! I only wanna type out how Adam meets the rest!

All: that's all for now! Bye~


	8. Chapter 7: Howlers in July

**Chapter 7: Real Howlers in July**

_Purpledolpin05: (19/7/14) Hello fellow readers! So, here is Chapter 7…_

_Sakura: Hello! I'm making my appearance in this chapter, along with my two pals, Owen and Janelle!_

_To Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Thanks glad you like Chase singing!_

_To Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller: Yes thank you for correcting my spelling mistakes! Glad you liked it!_

_To RissA14: Yeah we can all imagine Chase singing, and correct! Allister is gonna be Oaken!_

_To Dirtkid123: Correct!_

_To Snooptastic: Oh don't worry about Sakura, she will be loved and hated at the same time…Just wait till she meets Chase (again)_

_To Ausllykickforever21: You're right, it is Allister! And yes, I had a day off on Tuesday!_

_To Guest: Well you can't help the coolest guy to be so hot!_

_(Sakura: Neh! Not for me! I have fatal attraction to Chase!)_

_To Guest: You're correct, fellow Guest, it is Allister!_

_To Guest: Yes we all do! (My country might need to wait a bit longer for that!)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen! I only own Sakura and Art the Reindeer! Any who, enjoy this chapter!**_

_**And Allister's real name is Alaster (confirmed by Lab Rats 2012 wiki)**_

* * *

**After setting off the journey to find Chase, Bree and Leo are at the outskirts of Davenportania. It was really cold and freezing.**

"**Br…" Leo was shivering.**

"**If only Chase had told us that he has powers, and not ditched us for a runaway! He's the stinker!" Bree mumbled as she chuckled lightly.**

**Suddenly their horses whined in shock as they let their riders fall into the snowy grounds.**

"**Hey don't leave!" Leo called out, but the horses did not come back at all.**

"**Chase?" "Chase!" Bree and Leo called for their brother as they wandered into the forest.**

"**It's us, Bree and Leo! Your siblings who did not mean to let you freeze up summer!" Bree and Leo called out.**

**Soon, the day turned into dusk. It was getting colder at the moment and Bree and Leo really need a place to keep themselves warm.**

"**Why couldn't Chase have tropical powers to cover the fjord with white sand…" Leo grumbled under his breath.**

"**LEO LOOK!" Bree noticed a cabin ad some smoke coming out of its chimney.**

"**WE'RE SAFE!" Leo hugged Bree, but they slipped over ice and fell into a cold river.**

**Bree's gown shrunk and Leo's pants shrunk too!**

"**Cold cold cold…" Leo and Bree shivered as they walked up to the cabin slowly.**

* * *

**When they reached the cabin, Leo used his hands to wipe off the snow blocking the signboard.**

"**Welcome to Alaster's Trading Post…" Leo read.**

"**Ooh! And sauna!" Bree shoved a small part of the signboard and gasped in awe.**

* * *

**Bree and Leo entered the shop as they saw a friendly man sitting by the counter table, who they assumed was Alaster.**

"**Wohoo! Big summer blowout! Half off in swim suits, and this traditional made lotion!" Alaster waved at them. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he had a friendly smile and a heavy Irish accent.**

"**No thank you. We would like some coats and boots, winter ones in fact!" Bree said.**

"**That would be in our winter department!" Alaster pointed at a corner of the shop with 2 winter coats and boots.**

"**So, have you seen a person, the King, perhaps, passed by this place?" Bree asked as her she took one of the winter coats in her arms.**

"**I'm afraid not, no one would dare to come out in a weather like this!" Alaster shook his head slowly as Leo and Bree looked at each other and let out a disappointed sigh.**

* * *

**At that moment, two people came in, they were wearing thick layers of winter coat but covered in a heavy layer of snow.**

"**Except for them perhaps! Wohoo! Big summer blowout!" Alastar smiled at the two strangers.**

**The taller one went towards one part of the shop and grabbed a heavy and sturdy rope.**

**The shorter one went towards the counter.**

"**Carrots…"The shorter stranger spoke. It was a girl.**

"**I'm not **_**carrots,**_** I'm Leo!" Leo corrected.**

**The stranger took off her mask as Leo saw her face. She had long curly locks of brown hair with matching eyes.**

"She is cute! What am I SAYING?! I ALREADY HAVE DANIELLE!" **Leo thought.**

"**Behind you!" Janelle said as she took a few carrots from the counter behind Leo.**

"**Oh! Sorry!" Leo apologized as he step aside. Janelle rolled her eyes at Leo as she took the carrots.**

"**Real howlers in July, yah?" Alaster asked.**

"**Yes, the four of us just came down from Blizzard Mountains, up north." Owen replied as he and Janelle pace the ropes and carrots on the table.**

"**Four?" Bree asked as she arched her eyebrows at the two ice harvesters.**

"**Our sister, and our reindeer. My brother here prefers our reindeer to be a respective person." Janelle added.**

"**Ah!" Leo nodded.**

"**Hey bro! sis! Are you getting those carrots or not? Art is really hungry…" A girl came inside, she had jet black hair, turquoise green eyes. She was wearing a cap with fox ginger-auburn colored cat ears popping out, and a matching black tail.**

"'**Sup!" The cat girl, Sakura, waved coolly at Bree, Leo and Alaster.**

"**My sister, Sakura." Janelle said.**

"**Here, how much will it be?" Owen asked Alaster.**

"**That will be 40 dollars." Alaster said.**

"**40 DOLLARS?! This is daylight robbery!" Sakura jaw dropped.**

"**We only have 10! Please?" Janelle tried to bargain.**

"**Oh dear! That won't do…As you can see, there has been a demand on winter stock, and the prices are hiking. So I think you can only have these." Alaster shook his head as he gave them the rope only.**

"**You wanna talk about a supply demand problem?! WE SELL ICE (and snow globes) FOR A LIVING!" Owen and Sakura pointed out.**

"**Whoo! That is rough business to be in right now…" Leo said as Bree nudged him in the shoulder. Janelle and Sakura were giving him dirty looks.**

"**I mean, that's unfortunate!" Bree piped out.**

"**Really Alaster? Can't you make it cheaper? For your old pal?" Owen asked.**

"**I'm afraid not, Owen." Alaster shook his head.**

"**Come on Owen! Who was the one who saved you from the gangster fight last year? I did! Who was the one who gave you ice cream when we were kids? I did! Owen, who was the one who helped you shoved snow off the driveway last month?! I did! WHO! Was the one who tried to vandalized your shop last week?! I DID! Wait that was not a good thing…" Sakura spoke as Owen and Janelle gulped.**

"**THAT WAS YOU?! Family!" Alaster stood up as his family members (the foreign dodger ball kids) came in and hit the ice harvesters trio with dodge balls.**

"**You just got schooled!" Alaster mocked an American accent as he shut the door.**

"**Forgive my violence, it's okay family, you can go now!" Alaster waved at his family.**

"**I will add another family made traditional prunes, so anything else you'd like?" Alaster took a can of prunes and asked them.**

"**I'd like to have those too…" Leo and Bree looked at each other and pointed at the rope and the carrots.**

* * *

**Outside the shop…**

"**I did not get the carrots Art!" Owen told his reindeer as Art groaned.**

"**But I did find us a place to stay." Janelle said pointing at the empty ware house.**

"**And it's free!" Sakura cheered up as Art licked her cheeks as she giggled.**

* * *

**After a while, Bree and Leo were dressed up in their winter coats and boots. They went to the ware house, where they heard Janelle, Owen and Sakura talking.**

[Owen] *strums guitar*

Reindeers are better than people,

Art, don't cha think we're right?

[Sakura] (mocks a male voice)

Yeah, people will hit you and curse you and beat you,

Everyone of 'ems bad, except us!

[Janelle] But people smell better than reindeers,

Art, don't you think I'm right?

[Sakura] That's once again true,

For all except you (points at Owen)

[Owen] You got me, let's call it a night!

[All three] Good night~

[Sakura] Don't let Jack Frost bite!

_**(Jack Frost: HEY! Don't drag me into the topic!)**_

* * *

"**Nice song!" Bree spoke as she went inside.**

"**Oh, it's you." Janelle said.**

"**What do you want?" Sakura asked.**

"**Take us up to the Blizzard Mountains please?" Bree spoke. Leo tossed the bag of ropes and it hit Janelle.**

"**Ouch!" Janelle said as she touched her bruised spot.**

**Sakura sighed as she healed her sister with water bending.**

"**You have magic?!" Leo asked.**

"**Not magic, bending!" Sakura corrected.**

"**And we do not take people places!" Owen said.**

**Bree tossed the carrots to Owen.**

"**Look, we know how to stop this winter! Please help us…" Bree and Leo said begging for their help.**

**Owen, Janelle, Art and Sakura looked at each other and nodded.**

"**Fine, we leave at dawn!" Owen tried to sleep.**

"**No we leave right now!" Bree said as she dragged Leo outside.**

"**I don't know who that brunette lady is, but I LIKE HER SPUNK!" Sakura added quirkily.**

**Owen, Art, Sakura and Janelle packed their things up as they agreed to take Bree and Leo to find Chase.**

"**C'mon up pretty boy." Janelle helped Leo up.**

"**You think I'm pretty?" Leo smirked.**

"**She meant you look weird." Sakura said as she sat behind.**

"**You just got yelled by a pre-teen…" Bree laughed.**

"**I'M 14!" Sakura felt offended but joked as she smiled.**

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Okay that's all for chapter 7, next up is the Wolf Chase!**_

_**Sakura: Does that mean Chase is a wolf?**_

_**Chase: Not that 'chase'!**_

_**Bree, Owen, Leo, Janelle, Sakura: Review for faster updates!**_

_**Chase: Please review soon! Thanks for reading! *makes a snowflake***_

_**Purpledolpin05: Okay for those who had Alastar's name right can…**_

_**Snowman! Adam: Give Chase a crazy fangirl hug!**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Wolf Chase

**Chapter 8: The Wolf Chase**

_Purpledolpin05: (21/7/14)Hey there, purpledolpin05 here! Here's the newest update!_

_To Ausllykickforever21: Thank you, and enjoy this update_

_To Sunwolfee: Haha, we all do!_

_To Snooptastic: Thank you, I enjoyed typing down that scene too…_

_To AllAmericanSlurp: 1. Thank you for correcting my spelling, (Ganelle and Janelle)_

_2. Thanks too bad Leo didn't want to wear it! =p_

_3. Thank you, I am so glad you liked it…_

_4. Pudding town, best name since Wesel Town…And yes, I did not have tie to add the rest of the cats, hopefully they can make a cameo…_

_5. Okay I will take your suggestion…_

_6. Chase is getting known by global!_

_7. Yeap still wondering how Elsa survives in her gown! And yes, they had rope soup…_

_(Sakura: What? It went well before Owen yelled at me!)_

_8. Yep his name is the only one my mind popped out for being Oaken, believe it or not, Oaken was supposed to be KRANE?! But then again, he has anger issues, and a hideous facial issue!_

_To Guest: Well…we'll just see how it turned out…*shrugs*_

_To Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller: Thank you pointing out my mistakes! Hope you'll like this chapter!_

_To Guest: Thank you for liking this story! ^^_

_To MazeRunnerWoodley: I'm glad you find this story funny! XD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, but I do own Sakura and Art the reindeer!**_

_**Chase: A little help, Sakura?! *suffocating from tight fan girl hugs***_

_**Sakura: Nope! So um…enjoy!**_

* * *

Leo and Bree tagged along with Owen, Janelle, Sakura and Art. Sakura seemed very curious about the two Royalties doing out in the wild.

"Hope you don't mind, but we like riding fast!" Janelle said to Bree.

"I like fast!" Leo sat as he laid his feet onto the sled.

"Hey don't do that!" Owen said in an angered tone.

"It's fresh liquor! Seriously? Were you two raised in a barn?!" Janelle yelled as Sakura spits onto the sled and Janelle caressed it, much to react of her sister's disgust.

"No, Leo and I were raised in a castle!" Bree corrected.

"So, what brings you out here in the snow?" Sakura asked from behind, breathing onto Leo's neck and sending chills down his spine.

"Long story…Chase froze the kingdom…" Bree explained.

"What made the King go ice crazy?" Owen asked.

"Well…the truth is…" Bree began.

"Did he had brain freeze? That always makes me freeze my tongue!" Sakura joked.

"No! Bree was engaged to Lord Ethan and I was engaged to Princess Danielle…but Chase won't give us his blessings! Because we only known them for a day…" Leo spoke.

"Hold on! You only met them for A DAY?!" Janelle was most shocked.

"Oh I think I just swallowed a snowflake!" Sakura choked after her jaw dropped.

"Yeah pay attention! But the truth is Chase had the gloves all the time, so Leo and I were like 'Hey! Maybe he has a thing about dirt!'?!" Bree explained.

"Wait, you got engaged to a person you met that day?!" Owen asked.

"Haven't you parents ever warned you about strangers?!" Janelle asked.

"Yes…they did!" Leo and Bree said as they scooched over away from the two, I meant 3 (including Sakura) strangers.

"But Ethan is not a stranger!" "But Danielle is not a stranger too!" Bree and Leo protested.

"Oh yeah, what's their last name?" Janelle asked.

"Of the Eastern Isles!" "Of the Western Isles"

"What's their favourite food?" Owen asked.

"Sandwiches (Ethan)!" "Fruit salad! (Danielle)"

"What's their best friends' name?" Sakura asked.

"Probably Clayton Harrington!" "Probably Stephanie!"

"Eye colour?" Janelle asked.

"Dreamy~" "Beautiful!"

"What if you don't like his habits? Have you had a meal with her yet?" Owen asked.

"Say what?" "I did eat with her!"

"What if you hate the way Ethan picks his nose, Bree?! What IF Leo don't like the way Danielle bites her nails?!" Sakura asked aloud.

"Picks his nose?!" "Bites her nails?!" Bree and Leo wondered as disgusted looks appeared on their faces.

"And he EATS it~" Sakura smirked.

"Excuse me! Ethan is a LORD!" "Danielle is a PRINCESS!"

"All men do it!" Owen said.

"All girls do it!" Janelle replied.

"Woo~ A princess?! Big deal! Then she has servants to bite them for her~ And the Lord? He has his maids to eat them for him? Oh! The irony cliché!" Sakura mocked as she laughed.

"It doesn't matter!" Bree snapped.

"It's true love!" Leo protested.

"Well, we have friends who are love experts!" Owen said focusing on riding Art.  
"Yeah right! Well I'd like to meet your 'love experts' friends!" Bree snapped.

"Shush!" Sakura shushed them as she grabbed Owen's torch.

"ART! Start! Running!" Sakura commanded as Art started running.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"WOLVES!" Owen and Janelle replied.

"WOLVES?!" Bree and Leo were shocked.

"Wait! Sakura! Aren't you an animal?! Try to communicate with them!" Leo asked.

"I'M HALF ANIMAL! AND THAT IS A CRAZY IDEA! I LOVE IT!" Sakura screamed.

"Well, what did they say?!" Janelle asked.

"HUNTING SEASON PROBLEMS! WE GOT OURSELVES AN ANGRY PACK OF HUNGRY WOLVES!" Sakura yelled as she started to smack them up with boulders.

"I'll take care of this!" Owen started throwing some ice at them.

"But we wanna help!" Bree and Leo interrupted.

"No!" Janelle shook her head.

"Why?!" Leo asked Janelle.

"Because I don't trust your instincts!" Owen yelled.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Bree turned to Owen.

"WHO MARRIES A PERSON THEY JUST MET?!" Owen yelled.

"IT'S TRUE LOVE!" Bree yelled on the top of her lungs as she smacked a wolf with Owen's guitar.

"Wow! That is pure un-brittled Bree anger! Fear it!" Leo said.

"I CAN'T HOLD THEM MUCH LONGER! CUT YOUR DOUBLE SQUABBLING SECTION AND HELP ME!" Sakura dragged Owen and Janelle to help her.

Two wolves dragged Janelle and Owen on their legs and started pulling them off the sled.

"OLIVER!" "JENNIFER!" Bree and Leo called for Owen and Janelle.

"IT'S OWEN AND JANELLE!" Janelle and Owen yelled back.

Leo lit a bag on fire and threw it, the two wolves released Owen and Janelle as Sakura helped them up.

"Get ready to jump Art!" Bree signaled the reindeer as they reached the edge of a cliff.

"YOU DON'T TELL HIM WHAT TO DO! I TELL HIM WHAT TO DO! JUMP ART!" Owen yelled at Bree as everyone jumped off the sled before they fell onto the other side of the cliff.

Everyone made it safe and sound on the other side, but the sled was no longer around. It had caught on fire.

"But I just paid for that…" Owen whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, Owen! I'll replace that sled along with everything on it…" Bree and Leo apologized.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO SAY! YOU BLEW IT!" Janelle and Owen yelled.

Bree and Leo looked at each other sadly, as they sighed. They walked into the forest on their own.

"This has ruined me for helping anyone again!" Owen mumbled.

"But they could die out there!" Sakura spoke on the behalf of Art.

"I can live with that!" Janelle spoke.

"But we won't get our new sleigh~" Sakura hummed.

"Sometimes, we really don't like you two!" Janelle sighed as Owen gave Sakura and Art dirty looks.

"Alright, you two, we're gonna help you!" Sakura announced.

"Really?!" "I mean, sure I'll let you all tag around!" Bree and Leo agreed.

"Let's just keep walking!" Owen said as the rest agreed.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Ok! Next up is In Summer!**_

_**Adam: Woohoo! I'm finally showing up!**_

_**Bree: Oh boy!**_

_**Sakura: Hope you've enjoyed it!**_

_**All: Review please for faster updates! *waves***_


	10. Chapter 9: In Summer

**Chapter 9: In Summer**

_Purpledolpin05__: (26/7/14) Hello everyone, here's Chapter 9! In this chapter, Adam will make his grand appearance…_

* * *

_**Snowman! Adam: Yay!**_

_**Sakura: Nice to meet ya, you hunk of snow! *slaps his back as his snow head fell onto Chase***_

_**Chase: Okay what is this?**_

_**Sakura: Uh… Adam? Adam, say hello to everyone!**_

_**Snowman! Adam: Hi! I'm Adam and I like warm hugs! *hugs Sakura***_

_**Sakura: Not me, to the readers! *blushes***_

* * *

_To Sunwolfee: Yes, but don't worry, all Chase has to do to 'cool' her down!_

_To Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Thank you, hope you'll like this chapter, too!_

_To Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller: Thank you for correcting that point out, I hope wou will enjoy this chapter! ^^_

_To AllAmericanSlurp: Yes, Sakura is half cat, only her tribe is more civilized, and you're most welcome!_

_To RissA14: You are welcome, and yes, Adam is a snowman!_

_To Auslleykickforever21: We'll just have to wait and see…_

_To zanibaby: Thank you, I hope you'll like this chapter! _

_To Guest: Yes Adam is, only we'll have to see how the others will freak out…_

_To Guest: I'll use your dialogue as an inspiration, thank you!_

_To Guest: Thanks, glad you like it!_

_To Guest: I misspelt Janelle's name a few times, thank you, and we'll just see how BrOwen or Brase will end up!_

_To Guest: We'll just have to find out ourselves, although I plan to make a cameo of Douglas soon..._

* * *

_**Disclaimer! I DO NOT own Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, I only known Sakura and Art the Reindeer!**_

_**Chase: Whatever, enjoy!**_

_**Sakura: What he said…**_

* * *

Leo, Bree, Janelle, Owen, Sakura, and Art, if he counts, had travelled for a few hours. That was when Leo started to get annoyed by Sakura.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Sakura chirped.

"WHEN WILL SHE EVER STOP?!" Leo groaned as he covered his ears.

"Live with it, dude!" Owen frowned.

"LOOK!" Sakura noticed something.

Sakura pointed towards Davenportania Kingdom. It was completely covered in snow, a heavy storm cloud is swirling on top of the kingdom. It was snowing and storming thunder every ten seconds at the same time.

"Davenportania…" Bree gasped.

"It's completely frozen!" Leo said in shock.

"But don't worry! Chase will fix this!" Bree said recovering her confidence.

"I hope so, hey Bree! Think your brother can teach me a thing or two about those ice magic? I think I could find that in handy when I do stunts and get frozen, Cathy is not gonna stop me this time! I wanna learn!" Sakura asked as she giggled like a kid.

"Who is…" Bree wanted to ask.

"Cathy's our cousin, extremely girly. She keeps asking her to get a boyfriend, since cousin Cathy is already engaged to her fiancée!" Janelle explained.

"Alright, which way is to Blizzard Mountain? Over there?" Leo pointed South.

"More like over…there!" Owen pointed north.

"Oh…" Leo looked over the tall hills covered in snow.

"C'mon! LET'S GO!" Sakura dragged Bree by her arm as she ran.

* * *

After two hours, they reached a frozen water fall, there were ice crystals daggling on tree vines. It was a very breathtaking scenery.

"I never knew winter could be this beautiful…" Leo and Bree admired the scenery.

Art was most excited about the frozen tree vines and ran around gathering his 'collection'.

"Your brother has been a great inspiration for my greatest masterpiece yet, I shall name it…'My Greatest Masterpiece Yet'!" Owen said as his brown eyes glow with inspiration.

"Way to go, Owen…" Janelle patted her brother's back.

"I think I'm about to…ah…AHCHOO!" Sakura sneezed.

"Bless you!" Someone said.

"Thank you! Say, I think I wanna check out that tree for a sec!" Sakura smiled as she rubbed her nose before she went to see one of the trees.

"You're welcome! I was thinking what if there are colours in snow…Maybe red, or cinnamon…Maybe yellow…Wait! _Yellow and snow_? Yuck!" Someone, or something, walked towards them. It was a snowman, about 6 foot 2 inches tall, he had brown coal as his eyes, a snow mouth, (still wondering if he has teeth) and was wearing some small buttons on him. (Pretend he looked like his human self, only made of snow and has no nose…)

"Hello!" The snowman waved at everyone.

"AH!" Leo was shocked as he kicked the snowman's head off.

"Hi!" The snowman smiled at Janelle as he landed on her hands.

"Ew!" Janelle tossed the head to Owen.

"You're creepy!" Owen tossed the head to Bree.

"I don't want it!" Bree tossed the head back to Leo.

"Back at cha!" Leo tossed the head to Owen.

"Gross!" Owen threw the head.

"Hey guys, look what I found?" Sakura came back holding some berries on her hand. That was when the snowman's head hit her.

"Hello!" The snowman smiled goofily at Sakura.

"Ok! Who bought Nearly Hit Me to Death Headless Snowman from North Pole?! I did not ask for that in my wishing list!" Sakura asked as she lifted up the head before she threw the head back towards the body, but the head was upside down.

"Woah, why is everyone upside down? And did you say North Pole? Does Santa need our help? Quick! You wrap, you tape, I'll go hand with the elves!" The Snowman said enthusiastically.

"You're kindda funny…" Sakura admitted as she giggled.

Owen helped the snowman get his head back to normal.

"Thanks, I feel normal now!" The snowman smiled.

"Well, almost!" Leo said as Bree shoved a carrot right through the back of his head and the carrot was 90 percent through his head.

"I love my nose! It's so huge like a unicorn!" Adam played with his large nose, but Owen pushed the nose in to make his nose smaller.

"I LOVE MY NEW NOSE BETTER NOW! By the way, my name is Adam, and I like warm hugs!" The snowman, Adam said.

"Hi, I'm Leo, this one here is Bree!" Leo smiled.

"I'm Janelle." Janelle introduced herself.

"The name is Sakura. Sorry I hit your head…" Sakura said.

"Who's the funky looking creature?" Adam asked.

"That's Art." Leo answered.

"Yeah, and who's the reindeer?" Adam asked.

"That's Art?" Sakura replied.

"That's better to remember!" Adam smiled.

"How does this work?" Owen examined his hair.

"Art, don't do that!" Adam protested.

"ADAM! Did Chase built you?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked cluelessly.

"I'll tell you why, we need Chase to thaw the snow." Janelle replied.

"Yeah why?" Adam asked.

"Because me and Bree made him mad…" Leo explained.

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked.

"Do you know where King Chase is?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked.

"Can you take us to him?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked.

"Because we need him to bring back summer!" Leo replied.

"Summer? Oh! I don't know why, but I always loved summer, where it's hot, and it's sunny, and all things hot!" Adam smiled.

"Sounds like you don't have much heat experience then?" Owen asked.

"Nope! But sometimes, I'd close my eyes and picture what summer would look like!" Adam imagined.

**The bees will buzz, kids all will blow dandelion fuzz,**

**And I'll be doin' whatever snow does in summerrrrrr **

Adam pictures himself in a meadow playing with dandelions, spinning around.

**A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand **

**Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summerrrrr **

Adam pretended that he was in a beach, drinking water and getting tanned.

**I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm **

**And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm! **

**And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me **

**Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summerrrrrr **

Adam tap dances with everyone dressed like seagulls, although he tried to eat the real ones.

Sakura: Why am I a seagull?!

Bree: Just be glad I made him put back the pelican.

**Da da, da doo, ah bah bah bah bah bah boo **

**The hot and the cold are both so intense **

**Put'em together – it just makes sense! **

Adam keeps dancing in summer as he saw a puddle.

**Ratdadat dad dada doo **

**Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle **

**But put me in summer and I'll be a – happy snowman! **

Adam hops through the puddle.

**When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream **

**Relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam **

**Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys'll be there too **

**When I finally do what frozen things do in summerrrrrrr **

Adam was having a picnic with everyone else. Everyone had a sandwich on their hands, while Art was having carrot pie.

"How'd we get here?" Janelle wanted to ask.

"I don't want to know!" Leo whispered.

**[Owen] I'm gonna tell him!**

**[Bree] DON'T YOU DARE!**

**[Adam]**

**In summerrrrrrrrr!**

* * *

"C'mon! LET'S GO BRING BACK SUMMER!" Adam led the way to Chase's castle.

"Someone's really gotta tell him!" Owen sighed.

"If you do that, I will turn your ice globes into mom's winter table!" Janelle warned.

"Hey Adam, just so you know, I think you sang great just now!" Sakura complimented.

"Thanks!" Adam smiled as his snow cheeks turned a bit blue-ish.

"I think someone's got a crush on a snowman~" Leo whispered to Bree, Art, Owen and Janelle.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: So, what do you think of this chapter so far? Like it? Hate it? Please review.**_

_**Sakura: Oh and by the way, which part of the story/current chapter is your favourite so far?**_

_**Bree: Make sure to leave a review! Purpledolpin05 will try to update soon!**_

_**Leo: What Bree said.**_

_**Snowman! Adam: By the way, for the 100**__**th**__** reviewer, you can…**_

_**Sakura: RECEIVE A KISS FROM CHASE ON THE CHEEK!**_

_**Chase: Wait…WHAT?!**_

_**All, minus Chase: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, review please!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Camping in A Cave

**Chapter 10: Camping In A Cave**

_**Purpledolpin05: (31/7/14) Okay this is not from Frozen but only a one shot side of the gang…Since there was not that much KristAnna interaction in Frozen… Has one side BrOwen, JanelLeo, and Snowman! Adam x Sakura, (shipping names suggestion, anyone?) I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY HAS 107 REVIEWS! *Screams like a fan girl**_

* * *

_**Sakura: Okay to Jenny, here you go! *sends Chase over***_

_**Adam: Okay to those who did not get a kiss from Chase can line up! HE'S GIVING OUT FREE KISSES EVERYONE!**_

_**Sakura: AWESOME! LINE UP LADIES!**_

* * *

_To Sunwolfee: Cool, line right up here for a kiss from Chase!_

_To Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller: Thank you for liking the chapter, and thanks for shipping Snowman! Adam with Sakura…_

_To The IceSkating Elsa: Yep, Billius Unger indeed! And we all do!_

_To Jenny: (Chapter 5) Settle down angry fan, we'll get our revenge soon!_

_(Chapter 7) Well, he somewhat fits Elsa so haha!_

_(Chapter 8) [Chase: CAN SOMEONE GET HER OFF MEH?!]_

_[Sakura: TRASHBAG SKYDIVING!]_

_(Chapter 9) Thanks, it was very funny!_

_(Chapter 10) YES YOU DID! NOW PUCKER UP CHASE!_

_To AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks, he seems more in character no matter whoever or whatever he is!_

_To RissA15: [EDDY] Well now you can! CHASE IS GIVING OUT FREE KISSES! YAYA! MORE TORTURE BY FANGIRLS!_

_To HOTMANEX: Sadly, he will, but don't worry! 'An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart'!_

_To zanibaby: Thank you I saw that video too, pretty excited! And thanks, Sakura is just full of energy and sarcastic humour._

_To Guest: Yeah, can't wait! And maybe Spike and Douglas can be both Marshmallow!_

_To Guest: Snowman! Adam and Sakura make a cute couple right? But we'll have to see how their relationship turned out._

* * *

_**DISCALIMER! I DO NOT own Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, but I only own Sakura and Art the Reindeer!**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

After our young heroes journeyed up the hill for a few hours, it was getting really dark and really cold.

"I say we camp out in that cave!" Owen led everyone up to an empty cave.

"Can we light up a fire?" Leo asked as he shivered.

"No!" Sakura protested.

"Why?" Owen asked back.

"BECAUSE we CAN'T!" Sakura said as she eyed Adam who was absolutely clueless what will he ended up when being close to fire.

"Fine…We'll just have to make do with things…" Bree sighed.

"Sakura, you seemed protective of a certain snowman!" Leo gave her a hint.

"Whatever!" Sakura ignored them all as she set up a sleeping bag on the floor.

* * *

"I'm so cold…" Bree shivered.

"Here!" Owen offered Bree a cape.

"Thanks, wait! Is this Chase's cape?!" Bree looked at the cape and gasped.

"Yep, Sakura was the one who found it! Fell onto her eyes when we were ice harvesting!" Owen nodded.

"How is Chase's gloves and cape in your bag?" Leo wondered.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Janelle shrugged at Leo.

* * *

"So, Sakura, what do you do for fun?" Adam asked as he looked at Sakura.

"Me? I like to do crazy stunts, prank people! Sometimes both at the same time!" Sakura laughed.

"Really?" Adam seemed impressed.

"Yeah, last year, I sprayed chocolate fudge on cousin Cathy and her boyfriend during her date!" Sakura added laughing like a boy.

"Your sister is pretty odd for a girl!" Bree frowned.

"Yes, she has Mother's looks and Father's personality." Owen nodded.

"So, if you and Janelle are Sakura's siblings, why don't you look alike?" Bree asked.

"Actually, Owen and I were adopted." Janelle said.

"Oh, I didn't know that! I'm so sorry!" Bree and Leo apologized.

"Don't be. Back then there were just me, Janelle and lil' Art. Sakura's family took us in when we were homeless. If it weren't for them, we'd all be goners by now!" Owen replied.

* * *

"Hey guys! Want some hot cocoa?" Sakura asked.

"Me!" Everyone raised their hands.

Sakura took out 5 mugs as she bend the water in a metal container into the mugs. Fresh aroma of hot chocolate filled the cave.

"Drink up!" Sakura announced as everyone drank the hot cocoa.

"Can I try?" Adam tugged Sakura's sleeve.

"Sure! But I'm warning you, It's really warm!" Sakura handed over her mug to Adam.

Adam took a small sip as he huffed.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! I think I burned by tongue!" Adam panted as he licked the icy snow hand, and sighed in relief.

"Ah! Much better!" Adam smiled.

"Tried to warn you!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at the snowman.

* * *

"EWW! What smells so bad in your sleeping bag,Sakura?!" Leo sniffed her bag which she borrowed him.

"What died in there?" Owen asked on the behalf of Art.

"*Sighs* A rat!" Sakura sighed.

"So, Bree, how was your relationship with Chase before he became ice crazy?" Owen asked.

"We used to be really close! I remember when I was a kid, I had quite a crush on Chase…" Bree said as her cheeks flushed red.

"But isn't Chase your brother?!" Owen asked.

"Yeah, adopted brother!" Bree told them.

"Bree was adopted! After her father died! Fell into a volcano! Poor man got burned up!" Leo corrected.

* * *

"Pst! Adam!" Sakura tugged Adam by the arm.

"What? Why are we whispering?" Adam asked back.

"Don't you think Leo and Janelle looked cute together?" Sakura asked as she winked at the snowman.

"Yeah, kind of! Bree and Owen aren't so bad together either!" Adam nodded.

"I think Leo and Janelle's shipping name would be…Janelleo! Or maybe Leonelle!" Sakura laughed.

"I like the first one better!" Sakura mocked Art's voice.

"Me too!" Adam laughed.

"And Bree plus Owen would be Browen!" Sakura added as the trio laughed.

"So, what will you do when you find Chase?" Janelle asked.

"I think I'll just talk to him…" Bree said as everyone went silent.

"At least it's better than yelling at him and blaming him!" Owen said.

"I can't wait to find Chase, after he thawed the fjord, everything will be back to normal! Then, Danielle and I will be married…" Leo said as he smiled slightly before he fell asleep.

"Oh!" Janelle replied.

"_I almost forgotten Leo belongs to someone else…" _Janelle thought to herself as she hid her mild disappointment.

"'Kura! Aren't you gonna get some sleep?" Owen asked Sakura.

"Oh! You'll sleep first! I'm gonna _'bond'_ with Adam for a while!" Sakura smile lightly.

"Yeah, we are NOT going to shove snow into your sleeping bags!" Adam smiled goofily.

"Say what now?" Leo peeked open an eye and spoke in a tone of shock.

"Nothing!" Sakura and Adam lied.

"You nearly blew our cover!" Sakura punched Adam lightly on his shoulder.

"Sorry!" Adam apologized.

"Hey guys, I think Adam and Sakura look cute together!" Bree whispered to Janelle, Leo and Owen.

"Yeah, I think so too!" Janelle, Leo and Owen agreed.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Okay, that's all for Chapter 10! Next up is 'For the first time in forever Reprise'!**_

_**Chase: How! Many! Girls! Do! I! Still! have! To! Kiss!**_

_**Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU CHASE!**_

_**Snowman! Adam: Alright, make sure to leave a review, if you want to see/read Chase again!**_

_**Bree, Leo, Owen, Janelle, Sakura, Adam: Okay that's all for today! Review please! *waves***_


	12. Chapter 11:For the first time in forever

**Chapter 11: For the first time in forever (Reprise)**

_**Purpledolpin05: (1/8/14) Hello! Authoress here. I've just finished this one for you all!**_

* * *

_**Chase: *comes into this chatroom and slams the door***_

_**Sakura: What happened to you, Cheesy-Smile?**_

_**Chase: *pants* Fan girls! *huff* nearly…Followed me back!**_

_**Sakura: **__**Nearly?**__** LOOK BEHIND YOU!**_

_**Crazy fangirls: LET US IN CHASE~~**_

_**Sakura: Good luck with that! *pats Chase***_

_**Chase: **_(Q.Q)

* * *

_To RissA14: Oh don't worry, Chase had told me that! ^^_

_To MazeRunnerWoodley: Surely he might not, but there are times when he needs his privacy…_

* * *

_**Sakura: OKAY! I JUST GOT A PICTURE OF BABY CHASE SLEEPING IN PJS! ONE FOR 5 BUCKS!**_

_**Fangirls dashed over…**_

_Me: Never mind!_

* * *

_To Guest: Well, I'm rooting for about Browen or Brase, Brethan was flushed out a long time ago!_

_To Guest: Yes, Caitlyn but don't forget S-1, Krane's new assistant!_

_To Guest: Actually, Caitlyn did made a cameo in Chapter 2, but she'll be back for the 'ARGH! IT'S ALIVEEE!' scene!_

_To Raura-and-potterhead-fan1: Thank you so much!_

_To MexicanSwagg: Ok, hope you'll like this one!_

_To purpleguest: Sure you may! XD_

_To AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks! Glad you liked it!_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT own Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, but I do own Sakura and Art the Reindeer!**_

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up and set their journey up the hills to find King Chase.

"Oh man! My feet still feels cold and stiff!" Owen shivered.

"No thanks to Adam and Sakura!" Leo gave Sakura a glare.

"I said I was sorry!" Sakura pouted.

"Look! That castle over there!" Janelle noticed Chase's castle not so far.

"Oh Great! Just when we get to our destination, someone already lives there! OOH! MAYBE IT'S SANTA!" Adam turned his hesitation into enthusiastic humor.

Owen was about to suggest everyone climbed their way up, when Leo spotted the staircase.

"Race you to the top, Sakura!" Adam said as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

After a while, everyone climbed up to the top. Sakura and Owen, followed by Leo, had to shove Art upstairs along with Owen.

"So, aren't you two going inside?" Janelle asked Leo and Bree.

"What if he doesn't want to see us?" Bree worried.

"He's your family, Bree!" Janelle encouraged.

"Yeah even if they shave off your chest hair!" Owen added as he gave Sakura a look.

"Should we follow you?" Sakura and Adam asked as they looked at one another before they scooched away from each other.

"No, the last time we introduced someone to Chase, he froze the entire kingdom!" Leo shook his head.

"Fine! We'll just wait here!" Owen sat down.

Bree and Leo were about to knock but stuttered.

"What's wrong with them? Do you think they can't knock?" Adam whispered to Sakura by her cat ear.

* * *

Bree and Leo both pushed open the doors and went in.

"Wow!" The two of them were most fascinated by Chase's ice castle.

At that moment, Chase came out from the shadows. His brown hair was spiked up, he was wearing his suit made of ice, and he was wearing an electric blue cape.

"Chase?" Leo called out his brother.

"Leo? Bree? What are you two doing up here?" Chase asked.

"Wow! You looked different! It's a good different…" Bree said.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of…" Chase said.

"WHEEE!" Adam suddenly burst inside.

"Adam!" Sakura came inside to drag him out.

"Who is she?" Chase turned to Leo.

"A friend of ours." Leo spoke.

"You looked familiar! WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE THAT LITTLE GIRLW HO HIT MY LEG 13 YEARS AGO!" Chase remembered. (Read Prologue where Sakura hits Chase)

"Aw~ You remembered!" Sakura laughed embarrassedly.

"Hello Chase! I'm Adam, and I like warm hugs!" Adam smiled as he gave Chase a teddy hug.

"Adam?" Chase recognized Adam.

"Remember Adam? We used to build him when we were kids…" Bree and Leo said as the three siblings smiled.

"You built me, don't you remember?" Adam smiled goofily.

"We used to be so close back then…" Bree smiled as she blushed lightly.

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to be here…You two belong in Davenportania." Chase tried to convince them to go back.

"But…" Bree and Leo tried to reason him.

"I belong here, where I can be who I am…Please go back, it's for your own safety!" Chase said as he turned around to go upstairs.

"Bree, I love you but I have to protect you from me!" Chase accidentally confessed his feelings to Bree as he ran off. Bree and Leo followed.

_[Bree and Leo]_

_You don't have to protect us! We're not afraid!_

_[Bree] Please don't shut us out again!_

_[Leo] Please don't slam the door!_

_[Both] You don't have to keep your distance anymore!_

_Cuz for the first time in forever,_

_[Bree] We finally understand._

_[Leo] For the first time I forever,_

_We can fix this hand in hand_

_[Both] We can head down this mountain together,_

_You don't have to live in fear._

_Cuz' for the first time in forever,_

_We will be right here!_

[Chase] Bree? Leo?

Please go back home,

Your lives await!

Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!

_[Leo and Bree] Yeah we know but…_

[Chase] I know,

You two mean well, but leave me be,

Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free!

Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me…

_[Bree] Actually, we're not!_

[Chase] What do you're not?

_[Leo] I get the feeling you don't know!_

[Chase] What do I not know?!

_[Bree and Leo] Davenportania's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow…_

"What?!" Chase couldn't believe his ears.

"You kind of set an eternal snow storm everywhere…" Bree explained.

"Everywhere?" Chase sounded shocked and frighten.

"But that's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" Leo said cheerfully.

"I can't! I don't know how!" Chase was getting very worried and frighten.

"Of course you can! We know you can!" Bree and Leo replied.

_[Both] Cause for the first time in forever,_

[Chase] I'm such a fool I can't be free!

_[Bree] You don't have to live in fear,_

[Chase] No escape from the storm inside of me…

_[Leo] We can work this out together!_

[Chase] I can't control the curse!

_[Bree] We'll reverse the storm you made!_

[Chase] Bree Leo plese, you'll only make it worse!

_[Leo and Bree] Don't panic,_

[Chase] There's so much fear

_[Bree] We can make the sun shine bright_

[Chase] You're not safe here!

_[Leo] We can face this thing together…_

_[Bree] We can change the stormy weather!_

_[Both] And everything will be alright…_

[Chase] **I CAN'T!**

Chase yelled as he accidentally hit Bree and Leo in their hearts with his ice magic.

"Oh no! What have I done?!" Chase was horrified of what he had done to his siblings.

"LEO!" "BREE!" Janelle and Owen ran up.

"ADAM!" Adam shouted his name as everyone looked at him.

"What? I thought we were playing?" Adam shrugged.

"Who are they? Look! It doesn't matter! Leave, now!" Chase said coldly.

"No! WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Leo shouted.

"Look Chase, I can help you control your powers, if you would listen to me!" Sakura tried to reason Chase.

"How would you know? You never froze your kingdom! You're different! You're normal, and I'm a monster!" Chase yelled back.

"See? I have the same powers as you!" Sakura smiled as she bends some fallen ice from the floor and twirls them around her with her left hand, she used her right hand to control the earth from the ground.

"Incredible…I never thought they'd be someone like me…" Chase mumbled.

"Your powers are triggered by your emotions. Being angry makes your powers worse!" Sakura added.

"Come back to Davenportania, please. We need you!" Bree begged.

"NOOOOOO!" Chase yelled as he created two monsters, one made of snow (Spike), and one made of ice (Douglas).

The two monsters threw Art, Adam, Bree, Leo, Owen, Janelle and Sakura out of the castle.

* * *

"IT IS NOT NICE TO THROW SNOW PEOPLE!" Sakura and Bree yelled as Adam's snow head landed on a rock.

"Watch out for my torso!" Adam said as his snow torso almost hit Janelle.

"Hold on feisty pants!" Owen and Leo stopped Sakura.

"Fine…I'm calm!" Bree and Sakura cooled down.

After a second, Sakura threw a huge snow boulder at the two monsters.

Spike and Douglas ran after the runaway youths.

"You HAD TO THROW SOMETHING, DO YOU?!" Janelle yelled at her sister.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Now, we gotta jump off a cliff! There's snow under there so it'll be like jumping onto a big pillow!" Owen said as he tied a rope around everyone's waist.

"On the count of 3!" Owen started.

"I was born ready!" Leo said.

"1! 2…" Owen noticed Spike and Douglas are coming after them.

"TREE!" Sakura shouted as she jumped off.

"Wait I'M NOT READY!" Janelle shouted as Sakura dragged Adam by the arm, followed by Janelle, then Bree, then Art, then Leo and finally Owen!

BAM!

Everyone laded on the snow safe and sound.

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" Adam shouted.

"Those are MY LEGS!" Sakura added. Leo was coughing up snow.

"Quick! Someone grab my butt!" Adam said as Sakura put his torso back to the lower part of his body. Sakura just giggled as the rest gave them a look.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!" Bree noticed her streak of white hair had covered half her head.

"MY HAIR TOO!" Leo shouted.

"Does it look bad?" Leo and Bree asked.

"…No…" Janelle and Owen replied.

"You're hesitating!" Sakura and Adam stated.

"Knock it off! We need help!" Owen said.

"Let's bring them back to find Grandpa!" Sakura said as she led the way.

"Yes! I HAVE A GRANDPA! What's a granpa?" Adam cheered.

"It's not your grandpa!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But he will be your grandpa-in-law…someday!" Owen said as he patted Adam.

* * *

Meanwhile in Davenportania…

"Here's a warm cloak!" "Fresh soup in the royal hall!" Danielle and Ethan were handing out warm cloaks to citizens.

"God bless you, kind people!" A man said as he went into the castle.

"We have to find King Chase! The prince and the princess must be in danger!" Marcus, one of Duchess Terry Perry said.

"I FOUND THEIR HORSES!" Someone said.

"Oh no! We have to go find them! Who wishes to volunteer us to find King Chase?" Ethan said as Trent and Marcus joined them.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Okay, thank you for reading! Next up is Fixer Upper!**_

_**Sakura: Whatever!**_

_**Bree and Chase: Please leave a review!**_

_**Snowman! Adam: Favourite, Follow, Review!**_

_**All: Ok! That's all for now! BYE! *waves***_


	13. Chapter 12: Fixer Upper

**Chapter 12: Fixer Upper**

_**Purpledolpin05: (5/8/14) Hi! Purpledolpin05 here~ Here's Chapter 12, people!**_

_**Sakura: What she said…Can't wait to see Momma and Papa again! ^^**_

_**Snowman! Adam: Will your family like me?**_

_**Sakura: I think so!**_

* * *

_To Guest: Ok, I will. XD_

_To Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller: Thank you for telling me my mistakes, and thanks for liking the pairings so far!_

_To Guest: Yeah Spike and Douglas make great snow and ice monsters! And yes, Trent and Marcus are both Perry's assistants!_

_To GuestXD: Long live the Brase Empire! XD_

_To MazeRunnerWoodley: You're right! Marcus can resemble Elsa a little! Perhaps I should write a one-shot series or AU after this story!_

_To Guest: Yep Marcus singing Let it go really impressed me, although he is more of a Hans…_

_To Ice Skating Elsa: Yep Spike as the ice/snow monster! ^^_

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, I only own Sakura and Art the Reindeer!**_

* * *

After walking for a few hours, Bree and Leo couldn't walk much further since Chase had struck them in the heart. It was almost nightfall, and the weather drops every now and then.

"Here! You two can ride on Art!" Owen helped up Leo and Bree onto the reindeer.

"Have my coat on, Bree!" Sakura lend Bree her coat.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?" Leo asked.

"Nope! I wear 3 layers! Good news Leo, you're my size! The cold never bothered me anyway~" Sakura hummed.

"SO NOT TRUE!" Leo defended, but up to that point it was quite useless.

"So, what's your 'love experts' friends like? I'm a bit of a love expert myself!" Adam asked.

"Well, they're more like a family. Owen and I were adopted by Sakura's parents!" Janelle replied.

"Yep, that's how I got one sister! One reindeer! And a whole lot of…THAT!" Sakura added as she pointed at Owen.

"You hate Art?" Adam asked as he pointed to Owen.

"When will he get my name right?!" Owen thought as he face palmed.

"Leo, are you cold?" Janelle asked.

"A little." Leo nodded.

"Come over here!" Janelle took them to a small crater with hot steam.

"Ah…much better!" Leo sighed in relief.

"Look, I've seen my grandpa doing stuff like this before, I'm sure he'll find a way to fix this!" Sakura nodded.

"My family can be kind, a little odd maybe, but they're really friendly!" Owen added.

"Ready to meet my family?" Sakura asked.

"Well, here we are!" Owen smiled.

"Mom? Dad? We're home!" Owen and Art smiled as they came into an empty forest.

"Hey there, Aunt Tia! Wow, you've lost weight!" Janelle spoke to a rock.

"Good to see you, Furball! Where's Blue?" Sakura was talking to a ferret with red stripes. **(References: The Fire Ferret from Legend of Korra)**

"Oh! They're um…rocks?" Bree blinked her eyes.

"And animals…?" Leo stuttered.

"They're crazy~" Adam whispered.

"I'll distract them while you two run!" Adam whispered.

"Hi Art's family! It's nice to meet you!" Adam patted a rock.

"Because I love you two, I suggest you run!" Adam whispered

"I understand you're all love experts, hhm?" Adam patted the rock.

"_WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING?!_" Adam whispered.

"Um…I think Leo and I should get goin'…" Bree was about to leave.

At that moment, the Sun sets. All the stones rolled around Sakura, Art, Owen and Janelle. The stones transformed into trolls, the locals came out from the forest, plenty of strange yet mystical animals came out from the shadows.

"OWEN IS BACK!" one local screamed as Sakura's parents, Harushi and Lily, came out to hug their three kids, 4 if you count Art.

"Dad! Mom! Look who we bought back?!" Sakura smiled.

Everyone looked towards Leo, Adam and Bree.

"JANELLE'S BROUGHT A BOY!" "OWEN'S BROUGHT A GIRL!" "SAKURA'S BROUGHT BACK A SNOWMAN!" everyone cheered as they pushed Adam, Bree and Leo towards them.

"Yay! Owen's home! Wait…Owen? I thought his name was Art?" Adam wondered.

"I've learnt to just roll with it!" Owen advised.

"Lemme see! Tall, healthy, strong teeth? Yes, he'll do perfectly with Janelle!" Lily checked Leo.

"Nice nose, perfect eyes, lovely face! She'll be perfect for Owen!" Lily smiled at Bree.

"Woah! Mom! Listen…you've got the wrong idea! Bree is…" Owen denied.

"Yeah if you need to worry, Janelle's falling for Leo!" Adam added.

"And Sakura here is crushing on a snowman!" Janelle said as Sakura's face flushed as red as her ginger-like colored ears.

"Shut it sis!" Sakura yelled.

"Relax, Bree, Janelle and Sakura!" Sakura's cousin, Cathy smiled as she came forward.

_[Cathy (Sakura's second cousin)] _

_What's the issue, girls?_

_Why are you holding back from those men?_

_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

_[Juliet (Sakura's third cousin)]_

_Or the grumpy way he talks?_

_[Christopher (Sakura's oldest cousin)]_

_Or the pear shape square shape weirdness of his feet?_

_[Harushi] (to Owen)_

_And though we know he washes well,_

_He always ends up sorta smelly?_

_[Lily] (to Leo) _

_But you'd never meet a girl here who's sensible and sweet!_

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_So she's got a few flaws?_

_[Harushi](to Bree)_

_Like his peculiar brain dear,_

_His thing with the reindeer._

_[Lily and Harushi]_

_That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

_[Christopher]`_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_but this we're certain of_

_You can fix this fixer-upper_

_Up with a little bit of love!_

"Can we please just Stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here." Owen pointed out.

_[Cathy] (to Janelle)_

_I'll say! So tell me, dear_

_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

_Or that he's socially impaired?_

_[Naomi (Sakura's fifth cousin)] (to Bree)_

_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods _

"I do not need to know that!" Bree said.

_[Harushi]_

_Are you holding back your_

_Fondness due to his unmanly muscles?_

_[Lily] (to Leo)_

_Or the way she covers_

_Up that she's the honest goods?_

_[Cathy] (to Adam)_

_She's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_She's got a couple of bugs_

_**(Sakura: I don't mind!)**_

_[Lily and Harushi]_

_Her/His isolation is confirmation_

_Of her/his desperation for human hugs_

_So they're a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_But we know what to do_

_The way to fix up this fixer-upper_

_Is to fix him/her up with you!_

"ENOUGH! Bree and Leo are engaged to someone else, okay?!" Owen and Janelle yelled.

The rest blinked as they had a small meeting.

_[Chirstopher]_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, _

_That's a minor thing._

_[Cathy]_

_Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

_[Naomi]_

_And by the way I don't see no ring!_

_[All]_

_So he's/she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_His/Her brain's a bit betwixt._

_Get the fiancé out of the way _

_and the whole thing will be fixed._

Everyone dragged Leo and Owen to dress up as their local traditional brides groom suit.

Meantime with the girls…

_[Lily] (to Bree and Janelle)_

_We're not sayin' you can change him,_

_'Cause people don't really change._

_We're only saying that love's a force_

_That's powerful and strange._

_People make bad choices if they're mad,_

_Or scared, or stressed._

_Throw a little love their way._

_[Harushi]_

_Throw a little love their way._

_[Lily and Harushi]_

_And you'll bring out their best._

_True love brings out their best!_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_That's what it's all about!_

_[Harushi] Father!_

_[Sakura] Sister!_

_[Lily] Mother!_

_[All]_

_We need each other to raise_

_Us up and round us out._

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_But when push comes to shove._

The whole town dressed Janelle and Bree like brides. Bree and Janelle giggled at Leo and Owen's dress-ups.

_[Adam and Sakura]_

_The only fixer-upper fixer_

_That can fix up a fixer-upper is_

_True! true! _

_True, true, true!_

_Love (True love)_

_Love, love, love, love, love_

_Love! (True love!)_

_True..._

Harushi: Do you, Prince Leo, and Princess Bree, take Janelle and Owen to be your troll-fully wedded…

"Wait, what!?" Leo and Bree were shocked.

"You're getting married! Except for you Sakura, you're underaged!" Harushi whispered.

"Good thing!" Sakura sighed.

Leo and Bree fainted as their hair turned white.

_[Sakura and Adam]_

_Love!_

* * *

"Oh no! Someone get Grandfather Florence!" Cathy said as she went to find her grandpa.

After a while, Lord Florence came towards Leo and Bree.

"Oh no…this is a bit too late, but I know a cure…An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart!" Lord Florence said.

"Perhaps 'TRUE LOVES' KISS'?" Cathy suggested as she kissed her fiancée, Handsome Prince. Lily kissed Harushi and the whole town were kissing.

"EW! Mom! Dad! PDA! PDA! (Public Display of Affection)" Sakura gagged.

"Quick! Bring us back to Danielle and Ethan!" Bree and Leo gasped.

"C'MON ART!" Owen and Janelle signaled Art.

"C'mon Adam!" Sakura dragged Adam.

"Aw~ Sakura's in love with Adam isn't she?" Cathy sighed.

"Wait what? NO ONE IS GETTING TOO CLOSE TO MY DAUGHTER UNDER ME WATCH!" Harushi yelled.

"C'mon Harushi! We were that young when we first fall in love, right?" Lily comforted her husband.

"WHE YOU'RE BACK, I'D LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU ADAM!" Harushi yelled loudly.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Ok that is all for Chapter 12, next one is Chase VS Marcus/Ethan/Trent! I might be updating later this week, since I'm going to be busy starting this month…**_

_**Snowman! Adam: Remember to favourite, follow, and review!**_

_**Sakura: What the snowman said!**_

_**All: Review please!**_


	14. Chapter 13: Chase fights back

**Chapter 13: Chase fights back**

_**Purpledolpin05: (8/8/14) Bleh! Not a good tittle to begin with, but anywhos! Hope you'll like this one!**_

_**Sakura: Chase is gonna kick some serious butt! So grab your popcorn!**_

* * *

_To MazeRunnerWoodley: Yep, by then I might be taking requests! ^^_

_ToRissA15: Yeap, but I think if it were Krane it would be worst…_

_To MexicanSwagg: Alright, here you go!_

_To Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller: You're kinda right, maybe since I'll do an AU/One shot series after this, I think Browen fans should deserve an Alternate Browen ending!_

_To spiderwoman: Yes he sure will! _

_To Guest: Well Sakura has an over-protective dad!_

_To Guest: Yep, would be so cool to see Krane fighting, but really odd to see Perry falling for a snow freak! But then again, why not? Chase might make it LEGAL to marry a snowman? Or turn them into humans, whichever comes first? ^^_

* * *

_**Sakura: What sort of sickening news is THAT?!**_

_**Chase: It's for your own good!**_

_**Sakura: Oh Voldemort's nipple!**_

_**Chase: No swearing.**_

_**Sakura: Fine then! Perry's toe socks! (made up swear)**_

* * *

_To Guest: Ok, hope you'll like this chapter!_

_To Somebody: ok, hope you will like this one!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer! I DO NOT own Lab Rats 2012, or Frozen, I only own Sakura and Art the Reindeer!**_

* * *

Lord Ethan, along with Duchess Terry Perry, and her two nephews, Marcus and Trent, and some other guards arrived at Chase's Ice Castle.

"Now listen up, do anything humanly possible to not harm his Majesty! We need him back alive!" Ethan announced.

"Don't listen to him, I say we take down that freak! Do whatever it takes to stop this eternal winter!" Duchess Terry Perry whispered to Trent and Marcus as they nodded.

Ethan carried a flame torch as he was about to lead everyone inside.

At that moment, 2 ginormous monsters made of snow and ice attacked them.

"ATTACK!" Duchess Terry Perry yelled as her two nephews attacked the monsters, Douglas and Spike.

Douglas flicked his finger and sent one of the guards bouncing across the cliff.

**(Random scene from How to Train your dragon 2)**

"HEY WATCH IT! THAT WAS CLLOOSSEEE…" Duchess Terry Perry yelled as she looked at Douglas.

"OH MY! ME LIKEY!" Duchess Terry Perry was instantly smitten by Douglas.

"Uh…Aunt Terry?" Trent waved his hands between the love struck Duchess.

"Yep, she's lost it!" Marcus nodded and jumped into his conclusion.

"Oh yohoo! Big block of ice!" Duchess Terry Perry flirted with Douglas.

"What the?!" Douglas frowned.

* * *

Spike threw an ice block on Trent, which he dodged, but unfortunately hit a random guard.

"HEY WATCH IT! YOU USELESS BLOKE OF JUNK!" Trent yelled.

"OH YEAH?! GUESS WHAT? THE AMAZON JUNGLE JUST CALLED! THEY WANT THEIR GORILLA BACK!" Spike yelled back.

"OH YEAH?! AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GENERAL FROM THE CIVIL WAR!"

"WELL JOKE'S ON YOU, YOU LOOK LIKE A DINOSAUR!"

"SO WHAT IF I DO LOOK LIKE A DINOSAUR?! MY MOM USED TO CALL ME THE 'TRENT-A-SAURUS'!"

" OH~ YOU'RE A MOMMA'S BOY! NEED ME TO CALL HER TO CHANGE YOUR DIAPER?!"

"HOMELESS SNOW FREAK!"

* * *

At that moment, Marcus managed to slip past the snow monsters versus solders fiasco riot and entered the castle.

"Oh no…" Chase heard steps coming from outside. He ran up to the top of the castle.

"King Chase, you can run but you can't hide!" Marcus smirked as he shot his green laser eyes at Chase.

"You have powers?!" Chase was shocked.

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah, in this story, Marcus, Chase and Sakura have elemental powers, deal with it!)**

**(I'm not literally gonna describe how violent or ferocious the battle is going on because I have a limited vocabulary, but let's all assume it's like the Bionic Showdown [again] but with more Chase action!)**

* * *

Chase was fighting with Marcus when Lord Ethan came in. Chase was about to hit Marcus on the throat with sharp ice/metal.

"King Chase! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Ethan said as Chase stop attacking.

Marcus shot the chandelier and it fell. Chase ran away from the falling chandelier.

* * *

(Chase's P.O.V.)

I don't really remember what had happened, I remembered being hit on the head and everything went black.

By the time I woke up, I was in the castle dungeons, my hands were cuffed in really thick layer of metal.

"Ahem! Your Highness, I believe you are awake, my lord!" Princess Danielle and Lord Ethan came inside.

"Where am I? Where's Leo and Bree?!" I asked aloud. I can't let anything happen to Bree and Leo. I will never forgive myself if anything horrible happens to them!

"As you can see, sire, Leo and Bree haven't returned yet…" Princess Danielle began with worried looks on her brows.

"I HAVE TO FIND THEM!" I said as I walked towards that jerk my adopted sister/Bree was going to marry.

"I'm afraid not. The kingdom now considers you a threat to Davenportania!" Princess Danielle said.

"Your highness, the kingdom is covered in eternal ice and snow and storm. Please, please bring back summer!" Lord Ethan spoke as he pursued me to thaw the winter storm.

"Don't you see? I can't!" I said.

"Why?" Lord Ethan and Princess Danielle asked.

"I…I don't know how!" I almost yelled.

Lord Ethan and Princess Danielle looked at each other as they sighed in despair.

"Well, we will give you some time to think about it, good bye." Lord Ethan said as he shut the door.

I fell onto my knees, there are so many feelings inside of me to describe right now.

Lost. Confused. Regretful. Worried. I feel sorry for those innocent citizens, they are suffering right now because of me!

_And what about Leo and Bree? Where are they right now? I hope I didn't do anything that harmed them. _

**I HAVE TO ESCAPE!**

That was the first thing that I could think of. It was the only way to find them.

I looked around to see outside if they were any guards, luckily for me, the guards were dozing off. One of them was engrossed in his Katy Perry music and drooling in his sleep... Okay that is really disgusting! (Remind me to fire that guard if I ever get out of this alive!)

"Where are you going?!" a familiar yet annoying screech alerted. It was EDDY!

"I have to leave!" I said.

"Not under my watch! You will never get pass me!" EDDY said.

"Oh really?" I asked. This security system has no idea he is talking to the smartest human alive!

My cuffs were starting to freeze as I remembered I have Magnetic Force. I used my Magnetic Force to get rid of the cuffs. Thank God I have my abilities.

I managed to disabled EDDY and that ought to buy me some time!

Now it's time for me to break out of jail and find Leo and Bree!

* * *

_Purpledolpin05: Ok, that will be all for this chapter! Next one will be all about Betrayal!_

_Sakura and Snowman! Adam: Make sure to favourite and follow!_

_Chase: And most of all, please leave a review!_

_Spike: OR ELSE IMMA GONNA MAKE YOU INTO A CHAIR!_

_Sakura: *drags Spike away* Oops! Forgot to send Spike back! Anyone else missing?_

_Douglas: Save me from that mad woman!*runs*_

_Perry: COME BACK YOU DREAMY MONSTER!_

_All: Okay…*frowns for a while* Make sure to leave a review if you want a sooner update! Bye!_


	15. Chapter 14: Betrayal

**Chapter 14: Betrayals**

_Purpledolpin05: (11/8/14) Hi! Purpledolpin05 here! Okay before anyone chops Ethan and Danielle's heads off, please try not to hit the computer as much I almost did while typing! Leave them for the angry fandom mob!_

* * *

_To something: Yeap Chase sure will make Ethan and Danielle pay!_

_To Cady Brewer-Sidelia Miller: Yeah, I did make some spelling/grammar errors. Thank you for pointing that out!_

_To AllAmericanSlurp: (12) Thank you, and yeah, don't forget Danielle!_

_13) thanks!_

_14) HELL YEAH!_

_**Sakura: LET'S BREAK SOME RULES! *kicks open a wall***_

_To Guest: Don't worry Spike is getting 'girl-handled' by Sakura!_

* * *

_**Spike and Trent: You are hot, cat ears!**_

_**Sakura: Say what?**_

_**Adam: Oh great! Another rival!**_

_**Purpledolpin05: Who else has a crush on my OC?**_

* * *

_To RissA15:Thank you so much! Hope you will enjoy this chapter._

_To Fanfic Lover: Okay, here you go!_

_To Rachel: Thank you and I hope you will like this chapter._

_To Guest: Okay here you go!_

_To yamapiko: Sakura is an OC, and yes she is half Japanese. Please mind the language…_

_To La pluit minuit: Thank you, sorry for the long wait!_

_To Guest:XD_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, but I do own Sakura and Art the Reindeer**_

* * *

Owen, Janelle, Art, Bree, Adam, Sakura and Leo finally journeyed back to Davenportania.

"We need to get Bree and Leo back to the castle fast!" Janelle said as everyone nodded.

"Ok! I'm going with Adam!" Sakura raised her hand as she grabbed the snowman's hand.

"We'll race you to the castle!" Adam smiled as he dragged the cat eared girl down the slope.

"DON'T LET ANYONE SEE YOU!" Owen warned.

"We will!" Sakura and Adam replied.

"Hey Adam, ready for some serious pranking?" Sakura nudged the blushing snowman.

"Totally!" Adam nodded.

"Hello!" Adam greeted Caitlin.

"ARGH! IT'S ALIVE!" Caitlin screamed on the top of her lungs, alerting the twon of angry mob.

"Good one Adam!" Sakura laughed as he blushed lightly.

* * *

Meantime, Janelle, Owen and Art had brought Bree and Leo back to the castle.

"Help! Please! We have the prince and princess!" Owen and Janelle called out.

The guards open up the gates as a few servants came out to bring them inside.

"Take them to Lord Ethan and Princess Danielle, please!" Janelle said as the servants nodded.

"I hope they'll be fine." Owen mocked Art's voice in concern.

"Where are Sakura and Adam?" Janelle looked around.

"Maybe they're around the town?" Owen suggested.

"SOMEBODY GET THAT YETI (Adam) AND WEREWOLF(Sakura)!" Caitlin's scream echoed from afar.

"I'M NOT A WEREWOLF! I'M A CAT HUMAN!" Sakura's voice yelled back as they heard s huge thump and a fiery explosion.

"I stand corrected. C'mon Jan'! Let's leave, Sakura knows her way back." Owen shrugged as he left.

* * *

Meantime the servants brought Bree and Leo to Danielle and Ethan.

"Ethan!" "Danielle!" the two frozen siblings hugged them.

"You have to kiss us now!" Leo said as Lord Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give you some privacy." Lord Marcus said as he left the room.

"What happened to you two?" Ethan asked concerned.

"You're as cold as ice." Danielle gasped.

"Chase stroked us with his powers!" Bree replied as she clutched her chest.

"But you said he'd never hurt you two!" Danielle said.

"We…we were wrong!" Leo said weakly.

"Only true love's kiss can cure us." Bree said.

Danielle and Ethan looked at each other as they prepare themselves on kissing Leo and Bree.

Just as they were about to kiss Leo and Bree when...

"Oh Briana, if only there was someone out there who loved you." Ethan's voice turned ice cold.

"Oh Leo, look how naïve and foolish are you…" Danielle's smile turned cold and sharp.

"I…I thought you loved me." Bree and Leo asked.

"As youngest daughter of the family, I knew I had to marry my way into the throne… as firstborn son, Chase was the first I wanted to get close to, but he was too shut out. And you! You were so foolish to marry me, just like that!" Danielle's blue eyes grew colder as she laughed evilly. She opened the windows as the room grew cold.

"As youngest son, I had to marry my way into the throne. But you Princess Briana, are too stupid and naïve to think of marrying me, just like that!" Ethan smirked as he poured water onto the fire.

"No!" Bree and Leo grew colder and shivered.

"Another thing you two should know about. This will be our dirty little secret!" Danielle and Ethan smirked evilly as they took off their gloves, revealing a pair of wedding rings.

"Before arriving Davenportania, Ethan's father already arranged us to be married long before we met the two of you rug meat!" Danielle held Ethan's hand.

"And of course, you two would never believe that Danielle and I were _together _this whole time. Now after we execute Chase, the whole world would know how Chase destroyed his kingdom, and how you two died due to you foolish ignorance." Ethan continued.

"Ethan and I will become heir to the thrones as new King and Queen. Isn't that right, my love?" Danielle said seductively as she laid her fingers on Ethan's collar.

"Yes, my darling!" Ethan smirked as he held Danielle close to him. Their lips met.

"HOW COULD YOU ETHAN! I TRUSTED YOU!" Bree cried.

"Well the joke is on you two, and I never loved you." Danielle and Ethan broke the kiss as they went outside.

"You'll be sorry! Chase will make you two sorry!" Bree mumbled.

"You'll never get away with this, Danielle!" Leo glared.

"We already have!" Danielle smiled cruelly as she slammed the door.

Bree and Leo tried to pound the door but they were so cold.

* * *

After a while, they could hear some voices outside.

"Are you sure they're inside?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes, now use your nose!" Another voice spoke.

The door opened revealing Adam and Sakura.

"LEO! BREE!" Sakura gasped as she went to shut the windows.

Adam lit up a small fire and stared at it. He was starting to melt.

"Adam! Don't!" Leo said in shock.

"You'll melt!" Bree gasp.

"ADAM! You…you're melting!" Sakura stuttered as she went over to the melting snowman.

"Some people are worth melting for!" Adam smiled at Sakura as he blushed lightly.

"But first can you heal me Sakura?" Adam held his melting face as Sakura managed to freeze him temporary.

Sakura and Adam looked at each other's eyes for a while until Bree broke the silence.

"Really guys? Right now?" Bree asked.

"How did you two get inside?" Leo asked.

"Long story…" Adam smiled goofily.

"What happened I thought Danielle and Ethan were going to kiss you two!" Sakura asked.

"They lied, they never loved us." Bree replied heartbrokenly.

"Looks like we don't know true love." Leo said.

"True love is like putting someone's needs before yours, like Janelle and Owen!" Adam said.

"Yeah, they shouldn't be too far from here!" Sakura said as she opened up the window.

"INTRUDERS ALERT! INTRUDERS ALERT!" Trent alerted the guards as they ran down the hall.

"Climb down now!" Adam helped them out. Sakura went outside last.

* * *

Meantime…

Danielle and Ethan came into the meeting room with sad looks on their eyes.

"What happened to the Princess and the prince?" Duchess Terry Perry asked.

"They died in our arms…" Danielle faked a cry.

"We couldn't save them. But we managed to say our wedding vowels before they…before they left us." Ethan sighed sadly.

"You two are all Davenportaia have left." Marcus said as the two sighed.

"We have no choice but to execute King Chase. He murdered his own brother and sister." Ethan said as everyone gasped in shock but they agreed Ethan's decision.

* * *

At the same time…

Janelle and Owen climbed their way back to their home with Art.

"Aren't you going to be sad, Ow?" Janelle asked.

"Me? why?" Owen acted like he didn't care.

"You loved Bree, as much as I love Leo." Janelle said.

"But they have someone else!" Owen pointed out.

"*reindeer language* I know…but they will never know if you never tell them!" Art mocked.

"Art has a point." Owen and Janelle nodded.

"OH NO LOOK OVER THERE!" Owen noticed dark clouds of storm clouds swirling.

"That must be Chase, he's in trouble!" Janelle gasped.

"Let's go back!" Owen said as he and Janelle rode on Art.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Wow! Danielle and Ethan are both together and evil! **_

_**Janelle: So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it?**_

_**Chase: make sure to favourite, follow and leave a review!**_

_**Bree: Next up is the Great Thaw!**_

_**Leo, Sakura, Snowman! Adam, Janelle: please review for faster updates!**_

_**Sakura: Oh, and um…hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**All: Thank you for reading! *waved***_


	16. Chapter 15: The Great Thaw

**Chapter 15: The Great Thaw**

_**Purpledolpin05: (15/8/14) Hi! So sorry for the late update, I've been SUPER busy with schoolwork, not to mention I have to help my aunt babysit her two grandkids, Baby Jackie, baby Chloe, say hello to everyone!**_

_**Me: …guys?**_

_**Sakura: Jackie just hugged/tackled Chase! Oh! and Adam is teaching Chloe how to juggle cows!**_

_**Me: WHAT?! That's been the FIFTH time this week! WHY?! MUST YOU MISBEHAVE?!**_

_**Chase: GET! THIS! BABY! OFF ME!**_

_**Sakura: HOLD STILL! *pulls away the baby***_

_**Me: Anyway, hope you will enjoy this one…By the way, I'll be taking requests after this chapter and after the Epilogue for my AU and one-shot/deleted scenes/bloopers special.**_

* * *

_To AllAmericanSlurp: Yeap, no one expected that shocking plot twist, huh? And I hope you'll enjoy this updated chapter too!_

_To Cady Brewer-Sidelia Miller: Thank you for correcting my mistakes, hope you will like this one!_

_To DisneyXDGirl: Okay, here you go!_

_To commandoapp: Unleash the inner Spike within you! I don't mind! ^^_

_To Rachel: Thank you for understanding, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!_

_To Astrid: Fear not, dear reader! LET'S HAND 'EM OVER TO THE ANGRY FAN MOB! Join them if you dare! XD_

_To Guest: Well, congrats! (Chase! Go give this nice reader a hug!)_

_To Guest: Yep, BrOwen vs BrAse!_

_To R5Lover14: Thank you! ^^_

_To TEAMKLAROLINE1999: okay here you go!_

_To Guest: Okay, hope you will like it!_

_To zanibaby: Yep, but don't worry, I'll be making an AU One shot drabbles series! *gives you a hanky)_

_To MazeRunnerWoodley: Okay, I'll make that Marcus singing Let it go one of the first request!_

_To dorky girl: Go ahead, beat them up as you pleased!_

_(Ethan: OW! MY EYE!)_

_(Chase: You got him!)_

_(Sakura: NOT! GOOD! ENOUGH!) *hears punching*_

_(Bree: he learnt his lesson…)_

_All readers: _(O.e)

_Sakura: Take that! And that! And that! AND THAT! *hits Ethan in where-it-hurts*_

_All: Ouch! Worth it! *thumbs up*_

_To Guest: That! Is! A! great! Idea! Maybe I'll do that one-shot! Grandma Rose disapproving the 'staff' and Janelle!_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, I only own Sakura, my OC, and Art the Reindeer!**_

* * *

Adam, along with Sakura, led Bree and Chase across the frozen fjord to find Janelle and Owen, hoping that the act of True Loves' Kiss would work and that they could find Chase.

"C'mon! Just a few more miles!" Adam encouraged.

"Adam, we can't go any further." Leo said weakly.

"Leo's right, I'm so cold…" Bree agreed as she felt her heart freezing.

"We can do this, just trust me!" Sakura said as she took Bree in the arm and walked her across the fjord. Adam took Leo, well to be more precise, maybe carry him in bridal style…

* * *

Meantime, across the fjord, Janelle, Art and Owen were rushing to get across the fjord to reunite with Bree, Leo, Adam and Sakura, their sister.

"I'm coming for you Bree…Wait for me!" Owen thought.

"Hold on Leo! I'm on my way!" Janelle thought.

* * *

At the same time, most of the citizens were hiding in their homes.

Chase was looking for his siblings, Leo and Bree.

"Bree! Leo!" Chase tried to call them.

"King Chase! It's us! Lord Ethan and Princess Danielle!" Ethan and Danielle called for Chase from behind.

"Where are Leo and Bree?!" Chase asked.

"They're dead!" Danielle cried out.

"N…No…that…that's impossible…PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID IS NOT TRUE!" Chase's face went pale as he fell onto his knees.

"It's true! Every word!" Ethan said.

"You killed Princess Bree and Prince Leo! You murdered your own siblings!" Danielle yelled aloud.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chase began to weep in regret as swirls of snow and thunder surrounded him.

Ethan and Danielle both drew out a sword together and snuck up behind Chase.

* * *

Meantime with Bree, Leo, Adam and Sakura…

"Janelle…" Leo was a few miles away from Janelle.

"Owen." Bree whispered Owen's name softly under her breath.

"Sakura, in case anything happened to us, I want to tell you something!" Adam said to Sakura.

"Oh! Honestly, Adam! We're about to be frozen to death right now so please don't! You'll just ruin the moment!" Sakura shot back.

"Leo! Chase is in danger!" Bree saw Ethan and Danielle sneaking up on Chase.

"We have to save him!" Leo nodded as they went for Chase as fast as they could.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Chase is in danger! I won't let him die!" Bree said as Leo followed her.

Adam and Sakura exchanged looks and decided to follow them.

"It seems to me that Bree likes Chase more than Owen." Adam mumbled.

"Oh man! Owen's gonna have a heartbreak session!" Sakura shook her head.

* * *

Chase was crying in regret.

"How could this happen? How...how could they leave me, like the way Mother and Father did to me 3 years ago!" Chase said sadly as tears flow down his cheeks.

Danielle and Ethan both took the sword, raised it high into the air and was about to kill Chase.

That was when Leo and Bree shielded themselves to protect Chase. Both instantly became frozen the moment the blade was about to hit Chase. A small puff of smoke came out of their nose as they became frozen. The blade was cut into half.

"LEO!" "BREE!" Sakura, Janelle, Owen and Adam cried out as they watch their friends froze to death.

"Leo? Bree?" Chase saw his two siblings frozen as he ran to them.

Chase held them close as he fell onto his knees and cried.

"No…we…we're too late!" Janelle cried. Her dark almond brown eyes were filled with tears.

"Bree! Please don't leave! You're my only muse to my art!" Owen cried too.

Sakura's turquoise green eyes were filled with tears, Adam was already at verge of tears.

"I have a question though! Why are you hugging me?" Sakura turned to Adam as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Sorry!" Adam blushed as he lets her go.

At that moment, something miraculously happened. Leo and Bree began to turn back to humans.

"Chase?" Bree and Leo saw their older sibling crying.

"Bree! Leo! You're alive!" Chase hugged them as the trio cried with joy.

"Oh…An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart!" Adam smiled as he hugged Sakura.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! What's that gotta do with meh? Lemme go!" Sakura blushed heavily as she pushed Adam away.

"Why did you save me? I thought you don't like me." Chase asked.

"Because I love you…like a brother!" Leo smiled.

"I love you Chase, I always have!" Bree smiled as she tugged her hair.

"I love you too, Bree!" Chase smiled.

"*gasp*Love! Of course why didn't I thought of it before! Love!" Chase smiled as he began to thaw the snow storm.

The sky became warm and bright blue again. The sun was shining warm. Everyone was standing on a floating ship. The frozen fjord was thawed and the ocean was back to normal.

"Oh! So this is summer! Well! It had certainly been nice meeting you all! This is the best summer ever! And probably my last…" Adam smiled as he melted rapidly.

"Woah! Hold on Adam!" Chase made a cloud of snow as Adam went back to normal.

"My own personal flurry!" Adam chuckled.

"I have to admit, that snow cloud is cute!" Janelle and Owen admitted.

"Thank you. Sakura, I've been thinking about what you have said earlier, I'd be honored if you would teach me how to control my abilities." Chase turned to Sakura.

"Me? Teach you? Sure! I'd love to!" Sakura laughed along.

At that moment, Ethan and Danielle gained back their cautious. They looked over to Bree and Leo.

"Bree? Leo? You…you're alive?" Danielle stuttered.

"But Chase he froze your hearts!" Ethan stuttered as well.

"The only frozen heart around here are yours!" Bree and Leo spoke, leaving the antagonist duo confused. Leo turned around and punched Ethan at where it hurts, Danielle was punched by Bree.

"My turn! *sighs* You're mean, you're bossy! I wish I didn't but I love your sideburns! Oh! And um…" Adam said to Ethan before he gave Ethan a black eye.

Next was Owen, who gave Ethan a really bad wedgie. Janelle gave Danielle a second black eye.

"Never mess with my boyfriend you bitch!" Janelle warned.

"Typical Janelle!" Owen mumbled.

"That's why I love her!" Leo smiled at Janelle.

Art gave them a 'private boxing lesson' with Ethan as the punch bag! XD

Last was Sakura.

**[If you can guess where this is from, I'll give you a cookie!]**

"I've prepared a list of things to say! *takes a deep breath* Your mother is a *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!*Ing*BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!*Loremansum*BEEPPPPPPPPPPP!*Amrevanuim!*BEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!*Tragula*BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!*Hippopotomus!*BEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!*Republican!*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*Daniel Radcliffe*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP* With a bucket of *BEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!* In a castle far away where no one can hear you*BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!*Soup!*BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!*With a bucket of*BEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!* And a stick of dynamite! *BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!* Mickey Mouse! *BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!* Magical! *BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Alakazam!" Sakura yelled. The rest looked at one another.

"What did you just say?" Ethan asked.

"Back to the point! Begone Bitch! *slaps Danielle* Adios! Asshole *socks Ethan* Sayonara Suckers!" Sakura smirked as she punched the duo off the ship.

"OKAY PURPLEDOLPIN05! RELEASE THE ANGRY FAN GIRLS MOB!" Sakura yelled as the authoress released a portal that took the antagonist duo into a world of angry fan girls.

"You think Chase should give them a 'frozen' lesson?" Bree asked.

"Yes!" Chase nodded before he made the portal cold and freezing.

"How long would they be inside?" Leo asked.

"…24 hours max!" Chase calculated.

Chase hugged Bree as they kissed, much to Owen's dismay.

"Poor Owen! He tried so hard to get Bree!" Sakura sighed.

"But don't worry, he just earned some sympathy fangirls!" Adam added as Sakura giggled.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Okay, the last one is the Epilogue, hope you've enjoyed it!**_

_**Adam: Make sure to favourite, follow and review!**_

_**Sakura, Chase, Bree, Janelle, Owen, Leo, Adam: Please leave a review for faster updates!**_

_**All: Bye! Thanks for reading! *waves***_


	17. Epilogue: All's well that ends well

**Epilogue: All's well that ends well**

_**Purpledolpin05: (17/8/14) Here is the final chapter of Frozen (Lab Rats Version)**_

_**Kindda sad to see this end, but hope you'll love it!**_

* * *

_To RissA15: Yea, they sure will!_

_To R5Lover14:Thank you, I'm gonna do an AU ending where Chase is single and Owen gets Bree!_

_To Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Thank you!_

_To LittleMissFanGirl14: Thanks, adding Sakura into the mix has certainly been a blast!_

_To zanibaby: Yay! Chase, Adam, go give this nice reader a cookie!_

_**Sakura: Just so you know, his (points to Chase) cookies aren't half bad! *munches one***_

_**Chase: Aren't HALF BAD?! Why is she always like that? Criticizing my cookies!**_

_To 360crush: Yay! Here! Have a cookie!_

_To Guest: Thank you, I'm glad your line was inspirational to use! You deserved some partial credit! And I am writing a Browen Alternate ending! And what do you think if How to Train your Dragons is in Lab Rats version…*thinks for a moment* How to Train your Commando App/Bionics…_

_To Guest: you can hug Adam and Chase, if you'd like! And yes, Danielle and Ethan were ironically siblings, but then I thought of making them secret lovers to the plot twist. And yes, where I live, we have no snow too…_

_To Guest: Okay, here you go!_

_To Ningarose2002: Okay, have a cookie!_

_To dorky girl; You sure did! And yes, we might as well add a Leo practice his proposal to Janelle with her sister, Sakura! XD_

_To helsa shipper: Don't worry, I'll be writing more Lab Rats soon, I hope._

_To Phantom EH: I'm sorry, but believe it or not, your story was one of the many inspirations for this story. And yes, I did thought of making it a crossover…forgive me for not asking your permission._

_To daughter of athena 2000: CORRECT! Now have a cookie!_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen I only own Sakura, my OC and Art the Reindeer.**_

_**A/N: I'm making an AU/One shot series after this, so I'll be taking requests by then!**_

* * *

After King Chase had thawed the fjord and the eternal winter storm, the kingdom was rejoiced by the delighting news. The kingdom celebrated for 7 days and 7 nights non-stop.

After a week of celebrating, it was time to send the prisoners home.

"I demand to see King Chase! He TRIED TO KILL ME!" Duchess Terry Perry demanded loudly.

"I have a message from His Highness." The town duke, Duke Evans (Professor Evans from the episode T'was the Mission before Christmas), said.

"What is IT?" Duchess Terry Perry demanded. She wanted to know.

"His Royal Highness has declared that Davenportania is no longer alliances with Pudding Town! Oh! And he sent your mother to bring you back home! Good day!" Duke Evans replied before he left.

"TERRY CHERRY PERRY! How could you hurt such a charming young man? Shame on you! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE, young lady!" Duchess Terry Perry's mother, Lady Perry came out of a ship and pulled her ears and yelled at her non-stop.

"Tell his Highness, I am so sorry for my daughter's misbehavior!" Lady Perry apologized to Duke Evans.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Ethan yelled at one of the guards dandling Danielle.

"Ahem! Princess Danielle and Lord Ethan, you have broken the laws in our kingdom. For committing a number of crimes for almost killing his Highness, bribery, and illegal for secretly married without acknowledgement! You two are hereby sentenced to a lifetime in prison, you will be sent back to your families. I am well certain that they will give you the punishment of your lives!" Duke Evans read aloud before the guards threw them in their cellars.

Lord Marcus, who was sort of a Bionic solder/slave for Duchess Terry Perry, was asked to stay in Davenportania and sentenced to live there for his life, and to become Sakura's apprentice for learning and controlling his abilities. Lord Trent, on the other hand, was sent to army for training, with Spike as his commander.

"You sure Sakura will take me in?" Marcus asked Chase.

"Yep, and she sent a friend of hers to escort you." Chase nodded.

"Hi, I'm Sakura's friend, Juliana Hamzah, you can call me Julie, and I'll be glad to show you about what I know." A young but pretty Muslim girl about 14 years old smiled. She had jet black hair tied into a ponytail, honey tanned skin, and hazel brown eyes.

"Okay…I think I'm gonna like it here!" Marcus blushed at the girl. Julie just looked at him with curious looks upon her face.

"Ahem! I'll-be-watching-you!" Julie's older brother, Johan, came out and glared at him. Johan is tall, tanned, and strong, but not as strong as Adam is.

* * *

Meantime, Leo and Bree were dragging Janelle, Sakura and Owen down the streets.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Bree gushed.

"You're gonna love what we're giving you!" Leo added.

"Whatever it is, I hope it's good!" Owen said.

"Ouch!" Janelle hit her head on a street light.

"Watch where you're going, Jane'!" Leo added quickly.

"Here we are! Open your blindfolds!" Bree smiled as the three ice harvesters open their blindfolds.

They saw Art, their reindeer, and a brand new sleigh.

"Oh my gosh!" Janelle gasped.

"Do you like it? It's the latest model!" Bree asked.

"It even has a cup holder! My brother gave you the entitlement 'Davenportania's Elite Ice Masters!'" Leo added.

"I LOVE IT!" Owen and Janelle cheered. Leo raised Janelle in the air and spun her around.

"Oh I could kiss you!" Leo blurted out.

"I mean I would, can I? May I?" Leo mumbled. His cheeks flushed red.

"We may!" Janelle smiled as she kissed Leo.

"Aw~" Bree sighed.

"I don't think I can ever understand!" Owen mumbled as he scratched his hair.

"PDA! PDA! (Public Display of Affection) GROSS! I'VE BEEN BLINDED BY THEIR AFFECTIONATIVE LOVE!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran around the town.

* * *

"SUMMER!" Adam smiled as he sniffed some lavender flowers before he sneezed his nose out. Art catches it and ate it. Adam pouted sadly.

Art placed Adam's nose back, much to his delight.

"WATCH OUT!" Sakura yelled before she collided with Adam.

"Sorry Adam!" Sakura apologized as she helped up the snowman.

"So, um…Sakura. I want to tell you something…" Adam scratched his snow hair.

"Tell me anything." Sakura smiled as she ruffled Art's fur.

"I…well…I kind of like you." Adam said.

"Yu? That Japanese kid, Yu Yamamoto, who works at the flower shop? Nice guy, I can see you two getting along well!" Sakura nodded.

"What Adam meant is, HE LIKES YOU SAKURA!" Bree, Owen, Janelle and Leo pushed Sakura closer to Adam.

"W…What?!" Sakura blushed red.

"I rest my case." Leo smiled.

"Good luck 'Kura~" Bree giggled.

The rest left the shy duo blushing in awkward.

"So…you like me?" Sakura asked.

"Yea…" Adam nodded.

"Well, I like you too." Sakura smiled.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"As a friend, Adam!" Sakura replied.

"Oh…alright…" Adam looked a bit sad.

"But you are kind of nice." Sakura mumbled.

"Really?" Adam lighten up.

"AS A _FRIEND_ ADAM!" Sakura denied.

"Let's go out for movies later okay?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Adam looked confused.

"As _friends_ Adam! Geez! I just don't like rushing into relationships okay? Let's just start slow." Sakura smiled as she took Adam in the arm and dragged him to the castle.

* * *

After some time at the castle.

"EVERYONE READY?" Chase asked as the whole town nodded.

Chase stomps his feet onto the ground as it starts to snow, the floor was icy and smooth, everyone began to skate.

"I like the open gates!" Leo and Bree smiled.

"We are never closing them again." Chase smiled as he hugged his two siblings.

"Which reminds me!" Chase made some ice skating shoes for his siblings.

"Awesome!" Leo smiled as he went skating right away.

"Chase, they're beautiful! But you know I don't skate…" Bree said as Chase dragged her.

"C'mon! I'll teach you!" Chase smiled as they began to skate.

"I think I got it…I think I got it…Whoops!" Bree mumbled as she tried to skate but failed.

"Careful, Bree!" Leo and Janelle said as they passed by holding hands. Leo gave Bree a little push to help her get back up.

"ICE GLOBES FOR SALE! ICE GLOBES FOR SALE!" Owen was making money by selling his new snow globe with a miniature King Chase inside it, which became an instant hit among girls.

Sakura and Adam were having fun in the snow with Art. Art was enjoying making 'reindeer angels'.

That is, until someone threw a snowball at Chase, which later became a ferocious snowball fight. That was the beginning of a whole other story.

**~THE END~**

_**Or is it?**_

* * *

"Say has anyone seen Adam or Sakura?" Owen noticed Sakura and Adam were missing.

"Pst! Look over there!" Janelle and Bree spotted them.

Adam and Sakura were sitting next to each other by the meadows, talking and laughing.

**[Adam] okay Sakura, can I say something crazy?**

_[Sakura] I love crazy!_

**[Adam]**

**All my life has been a series of doors in my face, And then suddenly I bump into you**

_[Sakura]_

_I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

_Sakura: But with you_

**Adam: But with you**

_Sakura: I found my place_

**Adam: I see your face**

_**[Both]**_

_**And it's nothing like I've known before!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door,**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

**Adam: With you**

_Sakura: With you_

**Adam: With you**

_Sakura: With you!_

_**[Both]**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

**Adam: I mean it's crazy?**

_Sakura: What?_

**Adam: We finished each other's-**

_Sakura: Pranking calls!_

**[Adam] that's what I was gonna say!**

_**[Both]**_

_**I've never met someone who thinks so much like me!**_

_**Jinx! Jinx again!**_

_**Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation!**_

**Adam: You**

_Sakura: And I!_

_**[Both]**_

_**Were just meant to be~**_

**Adam: Say goodbye!**_ (Sakura: Say goodbye)_

_**To the pain of the past!**_

_**We don't have to feel it anymore!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Life can be so much more!**_

**Adam: With you**

_Sakura: With you_

**Adam: With you**

_Sakura: With you!_

_**Love is an open door (do-or!)**_

"Hey Sakura, can I say something crazy?" Adam asked.

"Sure!" Sakura nodded.

"Will you go out with me?" Adam asked.

"_Say yes! Say yes!" _Everyone thought.

"Can I say something even crazier? Is that a trick question?" Sakura replied as everyone fell on their feet.

"HA! GOTCHA!" Adam laughed as he hi-5 Sakura.

"Wait a second, we wasted 3 minutes in our lives for a prank song?" Leo asked.

"Totally! And you fell for it!" Sakura laughed as she pressed her hands onto her stomach.

"THAT'S IT! SNOWBALL FIGHT FRENZY!" Bree, Owen, Janelle, Chase and Leo declared as they threw a ton of snowballs at the duo.

"Oh! It is ON! O-N-N! ON!" Adam tagged along.

* * *

**(Anyone ever wondered what happened to EDDY since Chase broke out of Jail? No one?)**

Meantime…

"Hello? Anyone?" Eddy called out.

Art was passing by when it saw Eddy calling out from the window.

Art licked the surface of the computer while the cyber butler cried in disgust.

* * *

"Ready?" Leo asked everyone as they nodded.

_[All] Let it go, let it go,_

_[Chase] Can't hold it back anymore!_

_[Leo] Let it go, let it go,_

_[Bree] turn away and slam the door,_

_[Owen] and here I stand, and here I stay,_

_[Janelle] Let it go, let it go,_

_[All] the cold never bothered us anyway!_

_[Sakura] Standing, frozen, in a life of choosen,_

_[Marcus] you won't find me, the past is so behind me!_

_[Chase] buried in the snow!_

_[Adam] Let it go, let it go!_

_[Bree] here to stay~_

_[Leo] let it go, let it go!_

_[All] the cold never bothered us anyway!_

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Okay, this is officially the end of the story, but don't worry, I'm doing a one-shot series after this one, but before this story officially ends, I'm doing some of the original deleted scenes.**_

_**Chase: Make sure to favourite, follow and review!**_

_**Sakura: BTW, can someone choose a perfect name for Female! Chase? Next up is dressing room scene! STARRING FEMALE! LEO AND FEMALE! CHASE!**_

_**Bree: Review for faster updates!**_

_**Snowman! Adam: So far, I have Leona and Lea for female! Leo…I VOTE FOR LEONA!**_

_**Sakura: And I have A.) Cassidy, B) Chayse, C.) Chasity, and D.) Chelsea! Vote up for Chase's female name, while I go hide!**_

_**All: Make sure to leave a review for faster updates! That's all for now! Thank you for reading! *waves and bows sincerely***_


	18. Deleted scene 1

**Deleted Scene 1: The Dressing Room scene**

_**Purpledolpin05: (18/8/14) Hey, this is the first One Shot/AU Series!**_

_**Votes for Fem! Leo and Fem! Chase's names:**_

_**~Lea: Leona= 3: 2**_

_**~ Chayse, Chasity, Chelsea: 1: 2: 3**_

_**~Suggested Female Chase's name, Chasta: 1 vote**_

_**Summary: Genderswapped AU! Princess Chelsea /Chayse /Chasity/ Chasta (choose whichever you liked best) and Princess Leona/ Lea are preparing for the coronation in their dressing room.**_

_To Guest: Okay, but it is more fair if you all get to decide which names you preferred most, although it's hard to choose…_

_To TheIceSkatingElsa: Oaky, thanks for your vote!_

_To Guest: It would, right? Who'd be Hiccup? I only have Leo and Chase in the pick…_

_To AllAmericanSlurp: the answer is Wizard Swears form Potter Puppet Pals in Youtube, and thanks for liking this story so far!_

_To RissA15: thanks for the vote, I put Chasta's name into the suggestion box. Hard to imagine Female! Chase would look like, but I did drew a picture of Female Chase but only it was a dare by the Lab Rats Cast with my OC Sakura. Hope I can post that one shot sometime… I only pictured female! Leo would look like Tiana from the Princess and the Frog, for Chase, he might look like Jane Porter or Belle from Tarzan or Beauty and the Beast!_

_To Ninjarose2002: Thank, glad you like the cookie! Thanks for the votes, and yes Sakura is running away from Chase right now._

_To MazeRunnerWoodley: thank you, but Sakura and Adam are still starting slow in the road of Romance, but I'd say Adam x Sakura might be one of the best pairings I've ever made up! Glad you like the one shot series and thank you for your vote!_

_To Guest: thanks for your vote!_

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, I only own Sakura, my OC and Art the Reindeer!**_

Soon-to-be crowned Queen of Davenportania, Princess (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) was practicing her coronation vows. She was also trying her best to conceal her ice magic. She had beautiful light brown hair, with matching emerald green eyes. Her skin is a bit pale but flawless.

The soon to be queen placed her hands on the table, hoping it won't freeze anything. But her ice magic slowly freeze a flower vase and the rose as it shattered and broke.

"No! no! no…calm yourself, control yourself!" (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) thought.

"(Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta)? I'm here! I'm back!" the younger sister, Princess (Leona/ Lea) came inside as she shut the doors. She had a darker skin, and hazel brown eyes. She looked a lot like her late mother, Queen Tasha. (Chelsea/ cChasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) quicly hid the broken vase with a cloth.

"What happened to you?" the older sister raised her eyebrows.

"Pig…pie…well not pig pie, but pig and pie! Oh! And ocean!" Lea/ Leona popped her head out as she went to find something else to wear.

"Where's my rose dress?" Leona/ Lea's voice cried out.

"Still recovering from the _last _time you wore it!" (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) answered in an matter-of-factly way.

"Please don't make a mess!" (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) warned as she heard some clanking sounds.

"Oh right! What about THIS?" Leona/ Lea came out wearing a silky purple dress.

"No, you are certainly not wearing that to my coronation!" (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) shook her head.

"Fine! Ooh! What about THIS?!" Leona/ Lea came out again. She was wearing a really huge orange dress with floppy fabric or some sorts.

"Ooh! Oohlala~ my hips are here, my hips are there~ oops! Pardon my behind sir, couldn't see you from there!" Leona/ Lea mocked a really heavy French accent as she sashayed her way around their room. (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) tried her best not to laugh.

"Put that dress back." (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) told her sister.

"Who's it from?" Leona/ Lea asked curiously.

"I don't know, from one of those big countries I think." (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) shrugged.

"Can I borrow your shoes?" Leona/ Lea pulled out a pair of lime green high heels.

"No, those are mine." (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) replied.

"but I've worn out mine, please! Just this once~" Leona/ Lea gave her sister those puppy eyes.

"Fine! But when are you going to grow up?" (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) asked in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"When are you going to start lighten up and have fun?" Lea/ Leona asked back in a sarcastic tone. (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Which reminds me, you'll be needing this! It's a gift for you." (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) handed over a small present.

"You love me! You really loved me!" Lea/ Leona smiled as she hugged her sister. (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) drew back.

"Sorry sis! I forgot you don't like me touching you!" Leona/ Lea apologized.

"Don't be so happy, it's tradition for the crowned king or queen to give a present to their family." (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) smiled a little.

"Now go outside, I need to change now!" (Chelsea/ Chasity/ Chayse/ Chasta) gushed as she told her sister to get out.

"I can barely fit through the doorway!" Leona/ Lea said sarcastically in a French accent while her sister giggled.

_**Purpledolpin05: here you go! The short one shot scene of Chase and Leo bonding!**_

_**Chase: Can I take off this dress now?**_

_**Leo: Same here! I hate the mascara!**_

_**Adam: Come on! You look like actual girls!**_

_**Bree: *takes a photo* blackmail~**_

_**Sakura: next one is Life's too Short! Review for faster updates!**_

_**All: Bye! Thanks for reading! Please favourite, follow and leave a review! *waves***_


	19. Life's too short

**Deleted song: Life's too short**

_**Purpledlpin05: (22/8/14) hello! Purpledolpin05 here! I hope you'll enjoy this song one shot…**_

_To RissA15: Thanks for the clarification, I don't know how to classify colours much…_

_To helsa shipper XD: Thanks so much! Maybe they'll be a one shot about their 'brotherly bonding'!_

_To NingaRose2002: thank you! Blackmail rocks! XD_

_To AllAmericanSlurp: Thank you, hope you will like this update!_

_To TheIceSkatingElsa: Thanks I hope you'll like this one! _

_To Karly Kat 13: Thanks, it's one of the best songs too!_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO OWN Lab Rats 2012 and Frozen, I only own my two OCs, Sakura and Art the Reindeer!**_

* * *

Prince Leo and Princess Bree took a deep breath as they reached the front of their missing brother, Chase's door. It wasn't easy to get up the mountains and finding their brother, it is most difficult to convince their brother to thaw the eternal snow storm.

Owen was admiring the icy staircase, Janelle just tapped her fingers on her lap, Sakura and Adam were gazing over at Leo and Bree.

"C'mon Bree, Leo, just go inside and talk to him." Sakura gave them a light push.

"Can I come?" Adam asked.

"No, just stay out here and wait for a minute!" Leo told the snowman as he counted eagerly.

"Okay, ready Leo?" Bree asked her brother as he nodded too.

Both of them went inside as they were astonished by the beauty of Chase's ice palace.

"Bree? Leo?" Chase came out from the shadows. He was wearing a formal suit made of pure ice, his usual tidy light brown hair was spiked up, and he was wearing a long electric blue cape.

"You look very different, but it's a very good different!" Leo complimented.

"Thanks Leo, I never knew what I was truly capable of." Chase smiled.

"58, 59…60! WOHOO!" Adam ran inside in glee, followed by Sakura, Janelle, Owen and Art.

"Who are they?" Chase was shocked.

"I'm Adam, you built me, do you remember?" Adam asked.

"Yes, when we were little." Chase nodded.

"But who are they?" Chase asked Bree ad Leo as he pointed at the ice harvesters.

"They are our friends, they helped us up here!" Leo explained.

"I appreciate your help for helping my siblings up here." Chase thanked the ice harvesters.

"About that, Leo and I were really sorry of what happened between us at the ball!" Bree apologized.

"I'm very sorry too." Chase apologized as well.

"But that's all in the past now." Leo added.

"It is?" Chase wondered.

_[Leo] We came all this way today to give us a fresh start,_

_[Bree] but now like you're like, Wow! It's all like warming my heart!_

_[Chase] well, this is who I am, welcome to the real me!_

_You have no idea how great it feels to be free!_

_[Bree] we've been falling out for way too long,_

_[Leo] so let's forget who's right-_

_[Chase]-and forget who's wrong!_

_[All] Okay!_

_[Chase] why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court!_

Chase made a grand ice throne as his siblings gushed in awe.

_[All] Cuz' life's too short!_

_[Bree] to always feel shut out and unloved-_

_[Leo] by the brother I've longed to know._

_[All] Life's too short!_

_[Chase] to never let you see who I am, the true king of the ice and storm!_

_[Leo and Bree] Woah woah woah!_

_I never- [Chase] never understood!_

_[All] but now I do! Life's too short!_

_To miss out on a sibling like you!_

* * *

"May I have this dance, milady?" Adam tried to act suave in front of Sakura.

"Why of course!" Sakura giggled as they waltzed in the most _unusual _way…

(Adam is about 6 foot 2[188-ish cm], and Sakura is about 148-158 cm so he had to reach for her shoulder and she had to reach for his waist)

Owen and Janelle just hummed softly while Art was tapping its hooves.

* * *

"So, you'll come back then?" Leo asked.

"Back?" Chase asked.

"Um…to thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can in or out!" Leo answered.

"So?" Bree handed over his gloves.

"What? I don't believe you!" Chase was shocked.

"I just assumed that you would have to…" Bree stuttered.

_[Chase] then I'll shove them the gloves,_

_That's how your story ends?_

_[Leo] it does! It's just like it was-_

_[Bree] except that we'll be best friends!_

_[Chase] so that's been your plan: To force me back in a cage?!_

_[Bree] woah woah! Don't get upset-_

_[Leo] let's get back on the same page!_

_[Chase] Gee! Thanks for coming up to see the place!_

_And show 'em all your mastery of tact and grace! Okay!_

_Run down the hill and spill my secrets,_

_Make a full report! Bye-bye!_

Chase made an ice door as he opened it, hoping his siblings would leave.

_[Bree and Leo] Wait!_

_[Chase] Cuz life's too short!_

_[Bree] There it is! The door you won't just slam in my face!_

_[Leo] you did that well back for a spell, and now we're back on the same page!_

_[both] kick us out if you want, but we're the only who,_

_are not 100 percent convinced the Prophecy's you!_

_[Chase] *gasps* You can think whatever you want,_

_Because I don't care! You're fools who married strangers!_

_[Bree] That is so unfair!_

_[All] I SWEAR! I'm through with taking your unshaking sibling support! (support, support!)_

_Hah! Life's too short!_

_[Leo] to let you treat the people down there,_

_[Bree] just as cold as you've always treated us!_

_[Chase] Lalalalalala!_

_[All] life's too short!_

_[Chase] to listen to you reckless fools,_

_Who only ever sees the things they want to see!_

_[All] You have (Chase: You have no IDEA!)_

_What I've been through!_

_Because of you!_

_Life's too short to waste another minute,_

_Life's too short to even have you in it!_

_Life's too short!_

"I've been so wrong about you Chase!" Leo and Bree yelled.

"You?! You two have been so wrong about everything!" Chase yelled back.

"Maybe you are the Prophecy!" Bree and Leo yelled.

"I AM NOT THE PROPHECY!" Chase shouted aloud as he accidentally hit Bree and Leo with his ice magic.

"LEO!" "BREE!" Janelle, Owen, Sakura and Adam cried out.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Chase yelled as he created his two new ice and snow monster, Douglas and Spike.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Hope you've enjoyed this one, next one (you can decide), we have…**_

_**~1) More than just the spare (sang by Sakura for her beginning), **_

_**~2) We know better (Children! Leo, Bree and Chase), **_

_**~3) Evil Snow King! Spike/Marcus (pick your favorite) [A/N: Can't seem to fit Chase in though…] scene, you can vote for 1, 2 or 3!**_

_**Sakura: Hope you've enjoyed it!**_

_**Snowman! Adam: Make sure to favorite, follow and review!**_

_**Chase: review for faster updates, and pick your vote!**_

_**All: Make sure to leave a review, thanks for reading! *waves***_


	20. Evil! Snow King Marucs Intro

**Deleted scene in AU: Evil Marcus scene**

_**Purpledolpin05: (23/8/14) HiPurpledolpin05 her! Here's a scene of the original Evil! Snow Queen Elsa intro but I only use Marcus as the main character, Evil! Male! Elsa, Bree as Anna, and Ethan as Admiral Westergard/ Admiral Anderson (I don't know how to spell his name, but I know this was the original name of Hans)  
This story was suggested by AllAmericanSlurp**_

_To AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks, here you go! Hope you'll like it!_

_To Guest: Okay I'll do it! ^^_

_To anonymous: XD_

_To dorky girl: Thank you, hope you will enjoy this one!_

_To Karly Kat 13: Okay I'll do that next!_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, I only own Sakura and At the Reindeer, which are my two OCs.**_

* * *

It was a really cold blizzard night at Blizzard Mountains, two guards, Trent and Clayton Harrington, were on their way up the mountains to search for the missing Princess Bree.

At that moment, their horses whined in shock and kicked their riders off before they ran away.

"What's with them?" Clayton mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know." Trent shrugged.

Suddenly both of the guard couldn't move, they were paralyzed and frozen. Their bodies flew up to midair.

Someone came out from the shadows from the edge of the dark forest. It was their missing King, Marcus.

"Evening gentlemen! What are you two doing up here in my mountains?" Marcus asked coldly, with a sinister tone in his voice.

"We were sent to look for Princess Briana!" Clayton replied.

"By whom?" Marcus asked.

"By Admiral Ethan Anderson, your Majesty!" Trent answered.

"Admiral Ethan Anderson, of course! But didn't he come here himself to search for the Princess? Since he _loves _her so!" Marcus asked in a sarcastic yet cold tone.

Clayton and Trent looked at each other as they gulped.

"Is he busy raising an army?" Marcus asked.

Trent and Clayton looked at each other as they stuttered, wondering how to answer the King.

"ANSWER ME!" Marcus demanded as his ice magic slowly freezing their throats.

"YES!" Clayton and Trent answered.

"Oh! What a coincidence! Looks like we'll be having a war after all!" Marcus smirked.

"What are you talking about, you insane mad lunatic?" Clayton asked.

"You and what army?!" Trent snorted and asked boldly.

Marcus smirked cruelly as he freeze their throats, suffocating them. Clayton and Trent turned blue and pale.

Out of the blue, the snow moved as it emerged an army of ferocious monsters made of snow and ice.

Clayton and Trent gasped in shock. They startled at the Evil Snow King.

"Tell your Admiral that he should never _**underestimate the power of ice…and snow**_!" Marcus said as he chuckled sinisterly and raised an eyebrow at them.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the super short one-shot! But I hoped you've all liked it, next chapter is about Sakura singing More than Just the Spare!**_

_**Sakura: Whatever, OI MUCUS!**_

_**Marcus: IT'S MARCUS! M-A-R-C-U-S!**_

_**Sakura: Same thing! *taps his shoulder* those drama club really paid off! **_

_**Julie: You're a natural!**_

_**Marcus: I know right! *blushs***_

_**Sakura: But I still like you better when you were Perry's slave!**_

_**Marcus: HEY!**_

_**Chase: Make sure to favourite, follow and review!**_

_**Spike: OR I'M GONNA WRECK THE LUNGS OUT OF YOU!**_

_**Sakura: Aish! Spike go away! *shoos Spike***_

_**Chase: Review please!**_


	21. Deleted Song: More than just the Spare

**Deleted song: More than just the spare**

_**Purpledolpin05: (23/8/14) Wohoo! 2 chapters in one day! Anyway, this one is about Sakura, my OC, about her insecurities of being the spare unlike her Prodigies Siblings, Owen and Janelle!**_

_**This was suggested by Karly Kat 13.**_

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, I only own Sakura and Art the Reindeer, my two OCs.**_

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

Hi! I'm Sakura Yuki Snowflower, I'm 14 this year and I'm the youngest among my siblings. Just so you know, I have 2 adopted siblings, Owen and Janelle Brown. We get along great! Although my grandfather Lord Florence is the Town Elder, that somewhat makes me and my sibs Princess or Prince or whatever!

But cut the talking, today is the day our town's 1000 year celebration. I was walking about, hoping I can help out. But everyone thinks I'm the screw-up, since I accidentally nearly set the town hall on fire last year…flooded the town library the year before, not to mentioned turning the bakery into a mud field 3 years ago… King Chase, Bree, Leo and Adam came to help out, too!

"Hey Cathy, can I help with the banners?" I asked my cousin.

"Um…no thanks, Sakura." Cathy smiled a little.

"Oh…" I felt a little disappointed though…

"Aunt Tia, can I help you baked the pies?" I asked the town's best troll baker.

"No thanks. You already caused enough trouble last year!" Aunt Tia frowned.

"Okay…Hey Stacy, can I help with the decorations?" I asked Stacy Summers, the prettiest girl of my age.

"No!" she snapped.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because! Why should I, the most popular girl of all, let you _help_ me? EW! You're nothing but an ugly, useless, and hopeless piece of spare?! Besides, I won't mind if _you _come help me out, hot stuff!" she scoffed as she looked away. She was flirting with Adam. Why the nerve of that man handling vixen!

I gripped my fists as I ran away, I went to my secret hideout, the old bandoned treehouse by the lake. No one knows that I, the headstrong Sakura, would secretly cry here whenever I am upset.

"Hey Furball, Art." I smiled weakly at my Fire Ferret and Art, Owen's pet. They looked at me, as if they knew I was troubled.

"Hey Sakura." I heard a voice, behind me, it was Adam.

"Hi AD, Where's Stacy?" I asked.

"I don't want to help her out, besides, I like hanging out with you." Adam said as he sat beside me.

"_Is something wrong?" _Adam asked me in a horrible pinched voice as he held Furball. I can't help but giggled.

"Nothing, it's just…every time I wanted to help out, others would look at me as if I was the spare…" I answered as I rubbed away a bit of my tears.

"_Oh come on Sakura, do you think you're the spare?" _Adam asked again.

My brother Owen and my sister Janelle are the Prodigies. Owen is the best scholar, poet and artist we have in town, my sister, Janelle on the other hand, is the athlete and actress, she is also very pretty, a lot of boys like her. They are the most perfect kids any parent would ask for!

"_Spare…Am I really just the spare?" I thought._

_I'm not part of the town, not born to succeed,_

_Just somebody hopelessly in between,_

_They're the Prodigies, artist, actress,_

_I'm the screw-up, don't I know it,_

_But then, who could ever compare,_

_Of course they're gonna think I'm just a spare…_

_Well…I won't care!_

_So I'm the extra button in a body coat,_

_In case another one comes loose!_

_If I have to be a button, why can't I be a button that's of use?_

_Oops!_

_I may lack style and I obviously lack grace,_

_And once in a while I might fall on my face,_

_But this lil' button deserves a place in the sky!_

_This buttons wants to fly~_

"Wait, buttons can't fly! That doesn't make any sense!" I mumbled.

_So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up,_

_Over somebody's old barn door,_

_And I'll be hanging there forever,_

_Just wishing the horse had one leg more!_

_And maybe I can't be the perfect one,_

_And maybe I heir on the side of Fun!_

_But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere,_

_This horseshoe is more than just a spare!_

_Someday I'll find my thing,_

_A thing that's on my own,_

_That thing that makes me part of something,_

_Not just all alone,_

_If only all this feeling I have in my heart,_

_Could mean something to someone,_

_How I'd love to play that part!_

_So I'm just the town trouble-maker, _

_who most of the town ignores,_

_like a button, like a horseshoe, _

_like a writer who is bad at metaphors!_

_Maybe I don't have a perfect touch,_

_Maybe I don't need a talent as such,_

_Just this heart who much too much to share,_

_So I'll never be the Heir,_

_But I'm more than just the spare!_

"Oops! Sorry Adam!" I apologized as I accidentally collided with him.

"No problem, you have a really nice voice." Adam said as I blushed a little.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Behind the bushes, Bree, Chase, Owen, Janelle and Leo were spying on them.

"Aw! They look so cute!" Bree giggled.

"I totally ship them." Owen nodded.

"Excuse me kids, have any one of you seen Sakur…GAH!" Harushi came forward as he saw Sakura and Adam holding hands (by which Sakura was helping Adam up)

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Harushi demanded as he went front to see Sakura and Adam.

"Dad!" Sakura smiled as she waved at her father.

"Hey my little cherry blossom! Why are you holding hands with HIM?!" Harushi asked as he gave Adam the Devil's glare.

"I hit him so I helped him up." Sakura answered.

"Okay then, better get going, your cousin Cathy had picked out a dress for you." Harushi said as Sakura went back.

"WHAT?! OH HELL NO!SHE'S GONNA GET ME THAT STUPID PINK DRESS LIKE LAST YEAR AGAIN!" Sakura ran away.

"So, _ADAM! _What do you think of my girl?" Harushi asked Adam.

"I like her and all but we're just friends…sir." Adam answered as Harushi felt a chill down his spine and goose bumps showing.

"YOU WANNA CALL ME 'SIR' YOU'D HAVE TO WAIT A HUNDRED MORE YEARS KID!" Harushi yelled.

* * *

That night, it was mainly doubles' dance, so Leo danced with Janelle, who was wearing a powder pink floral gown, much resembled to daisies, with a flower crown on her hair.

Bree wore a yellow and orange floral gown which resembled tulips, she had a flower crown too, only hers was yellow. She had to dance with either Owen or Chase.

Sakura wore a kimino, unlike most girls. Hers was ocean blue with a tint of cyan green. She wasn't wearing her cap, but she had an oriental cherry blossom near her right cat ear. She was barefoot. Stacy Summers glared at her as if she was defeated.

"Konichiwa!" Sakura spoke to everyone.

"Ko what now?" Leo asked.

"It's Japanese for 'hello'." Janelle explained.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." Adam smiled.

"Oh shut up, you know I'm not that pretty!" Sakura shut her eyes as she hit Adam lightly.

"May I have this dance, Adam?" Stacy came to Adam. She was wearing a really short black gown. She played with her long wavy locks of blonde hair as she battled her eyes at him.

"No thanks, I'd rather dance with Sakura." Adam rejected politely as he took Sakura's hand.

Sakura and Adam danced for a while before Adam decided to go and sing a song.

"Listen up folks, this next song is for a special girl who I liked." Adam said to the mike as Marcus and Chase starts to play his guitar. Leo was playing the cowbell.

[A/N: If you can guess this song, I'll give you a cookie!]

_So she said 'what's the problem AD?'_

_What's the problem I don't know, well maybe I'm in love_

_Think about it every time, I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking about it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it, cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nothing about love_

_Come on, come on, turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on, the world will follow after_

_Come on, come on, cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowman running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming_

_All this love melting under blue skies, _

_Belting our sunlight shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever ending_

_All this love, well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightening mean where_

_Never alone, never alone, no no_

_Come on, come on, move a little closer_

_Come on, come on, I wanna hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on, settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on, jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on, you were once upon a time in love_

_Accidentally in love _

_I'm in love _

_Accidentally in love_

_I'm in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Come on, come on, spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on, and the world will be brighter_

_Come on, come on, just get yourself inside my love,_

_I'm in love_

Adam ended his song as the crowd went wild.

"I like that song, reminds me of our first date together, 'Haru!" Lily smiled at her husband.

"Indeed my little lily!" Harushi hugged his wife.

"So Sakura, what do you think of Adam now?" Bree and Janelle nudged her as she blushed red.

"I got this! Connect to Adam!" Chase smiled as he used the Over Ride App. Chase pretended to walk to Sakura and faked kiss the air, which Adam did and kissed her, right on the lips.

Adam regained his caution as he stared into Sakura's turquoise green eyes, who were blinking at his dark brown ones.

"OH CRAP! SAKURA AND HER DAD ARE GOING GONNA KILL ME! AND I CAN TELL YOU THIS! IT WILL NOT BE DONE WITH MERCY!" Adam thought as he pulled away.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA BEAT THE SNOW OUT OF YOU!" Harushi yelled as he ran after Adam.

"How's your first kiss?" Chase asked as Sakura hit him on the shoulder.

"I don't even remember 5 seconds ago!" Sakura remained clueless as everyone else face palmed.

**(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

To be honest, my first kiss was kind of…nice. BUT DON'T ANY OF YOU DUNDERHEAD READERS TELL ADAM I EVER SAID THAT!

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Wohoo! Adam and Sakura finally kissed!**_

_**Sakura and Adam: Oh shut up! *blushes***_

_**Bree: For the 200**__**th**__** reviewer you can claim your prize which is…**_

_**Sakura: A request for a one-shot with your favorite pairing (BrAse/ BrOwen/ JanelLeo/ Adam x Sakura), and a hug from Marcus and Chase!**_

_**Marcus and Chase: SAY WHAT?!**_

_**Leo: Make sure to favourite, follow and review!**_

_**Janelle: review for faster updates!**_

_**Adam: Next up we have an AU BrOwen ending and Leo practices purposing to Janelle!**_

_**All: Thank you for reading, make sure to leave a review! Bye! *waves***_


	22. JanelLeo one shot: Purposing Practice

**One Shot: Purposing Practice**

_**Purledolpin05: (24/8/14) Purpledolpin05 here! This one shot is about somewhere in 6 years later with 21 year old Leo and Janelle, 23 years old Bree and Owen, 25 years old Chase, 24 year old Snowman! Adam, and 20 year old Sakura.**_

* * *

_To RissA15: Thanks for coming up with Adam x Sakura's pairing name, Adura. _

_To Guest: HELL YEAH!_

_To dorky girl: thanks!_

_To helsa shipper XD: You're welcome, but you are the 199__th__ reviewer, but I don't mind taking requests from you too._

_To Guest: I know right? Ps, you are the 200__th__ reviewer so you can get a hug from Chase/Marcus and a request for a one shot._

_To Guest: yeah it's a bit hard to type when using a phone._

_To anonymous: yeah I enjoy writing that too. Harushi is a protective dad._

_To Rachel: BrAse is nice but I think it's fair if BrOwen fans get their happy ending too._

_To Astrid: Thanks Sakura and Adam/Adura(ship name made by RissA15) or Crazy Shipping as I like to call it, is AWESOME!_

_To Naughtygirl: Oh he heard it alright! But we'll just have to see how their relationship end out._

_**Adam: *blushes***_

_**Sakura: *embarrassed***_

_To AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks I enjoy Marcus as AU Elsa reference a lot! And yes, Harushi needs more time to accept Adam. Let's ask him why._

_**Harushi: I'LL TELL YA'L WHY! THAT SNOWKID STOLE MY LITTLE BABY-KINS! THEY HAVE AN AGE GAP, WEIGHT GAP AND HEIGHT GAP! AND PLUS, HE'S TALLER THAN I AM!**_

_Harushi: 180 cm, Adam: 188ish c, Sakura: 148-158 cm_

_Sakura: Adam=14 years old:18 years old, 40kg: 80kg(human)_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, I only own Sakura and Art the Reindeer my OCs**_

* * *

**(Leo's P.O.V.) [Just think of him as Future! Leo]**

It's been 6 years since I've met Janelle Madison Brown, the love of my life, and we've been dating, for 6 years! Bree is now 23 years old, and she is married to Chase 2 years ago, I'm glad to say that she's already have a pair of 1 year old twins, Keili and Billy. Keili Tasha Davenport looks like Bree but with hazel brown eyes, while Billy's full name is Brent 'Billy' Donald Jr. Davenport, he looks like Chase but he has chocolate brown eyes, like my dad.

Anyway, as I was saying, I am now an inventor too, like my dad was. Janelle is the town actress who is now very famous.

This is it! I am planning to purpose to her during the Valentines' Day Dance we've having next month! She's gonna love it! I even got her this silver ring with a crafted diamond on the top, it was a wedding gift when mom was married to dad!

But right now I'm sort of nervous because I've never purpose to anyone before.

"So, Leo! What're you going to say?" Sakura, Owen, Chase and Adam asked.

"I'm still working on it." I answered.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! You should work it out with me, you should practice with me! I'm really good with that!" Sakura suggested. For the past 6 years, Sakura grew up, LITERALLY! SHE'S ALMOST AS TALL AS CHASE!

"I don't know about that…Maybe I should ask Bree…" I said hesistating.

"Oh! Bree said she was looking after Billy and Keili with Janelle right now!" Adam answered. Adam is still a snowman, Lord Florence says only True Loves' Kiss can turn him human. Believe me! Sakura's still not ready for any of that True Love anyway! Although Sakura and Adam are having a thing for one another but he still hasn't make his first move yet. The only time he did got him snow smacked by her dad!

"Yeah, Sakura was the one who helped Chase build confidence by giving him 'training'." Owen pointed out. Owen is now a very famous artist and he is crushing on Bree…but he is currently dating this creepy girl named Caitlin. What ticks me out most is that she used to like Adam AND Chase!

"Hey it took me 2 hours to make her stop me from kissing Daven Lisa!" Chase called out. All of us shuddered at the thought.

"Fine…so I just pretend purposing to Janelle with 'Kura here?" I asked.

"Yes." All of them nodded.

"Um…Janelle…" I began.

"Wait! You got to get down on your knee!" Sakura snapped.

"I'm not getting down on my knee." I frowned.

"She'll like it! She'll like seeing you down on your knee!" Sakura said.

"I'm not getting down on my knee." I frowned.

"Such a shame. Okay!" Sakura said as I began again.

"Janelle, will you…um…marry me?" I asked.

"No." Sakura said stabbing my back.

"Oh come on!" I asked aloud.

"What do you mean 'Will you um marry me'? You don't look happy or excited about the prospects about marriage! Wow! I cannot believe I just said mushy words!" Sakura snapped before she shudders.

"UGH!" I pressed my hands onto my face.

"AGAIN!" Sakura yelled.

So the rest goes on and on about how Sakura nearly tormented me about marriage purposing practicing! I even have to practice marriage vows with A MOP! I'M NOT EVEN GONNA THINK ABOUT KISSING DAVEN LISA! (Even worse, KISSING EDDY!) Bleh!

"Sakura is still crazy." Chase frowned.

"That's what I loved about her!" Adam gave a dreamy look.

"Um…should we stop 'Kura?" Owen asked.

Adam, Chase and Owen shared a look.

"NEH!" they all ignored me. YOU TRAITORS!

_Looks like it's going to a LONG month!_

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Hi, so what'cha think? There's gonna be a few parts after this, next up should be the Purpose. Think any of you readers can give out a few suggestions?**_

_**Chase: Oh I pity him! *looks at Leo practicing with a mop***_

_**Sakura: Haha! How I enjoyed tormenting Leo! *snaps a picture of Leo fake kissing Daven Lisa***_

_**Leo: THIS IS DISGUSTING!**_

_**Bree: anyway, make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think.**_

_**All: Thanks for reading, hope you've liked it! Please favorite, follow and review~ *waves***_


	23. JanelLeo One shot: the Purposal

**JanelLeo One-Shot Part 2: the Purposal**

_**Purpledolpin05: (30/8/14) Hi! So sorry for not posting for a while, been super busy with the school…Anyway this is the future one shot of the gang**_

_**Mainly JanelLeo, one side AdUra, minor BrAse**_

* * *

_To RissaA15: Thanks, but I can change the names if you'd like, Keili is staying but maybe give the other male twin another name I have Bryan as the second choice,…maybe Billy will be a part of the Future Generation too! I'd ship him with Keili!_

_To AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks, glad you liked it!_

_To Guest: Yeah but hey! Lucky you! And sure I'll include more BrOwen, a bit of BrAse Janelleo and Adura in another one shot._

_To Astrid: Nope, just a one shot, but maybe I should do the Next Generation sometimes… with Keili, Bryan, Chelsea (sister of Billy and is not related to anyone either…), Billy (not related to anyone), Spencer (Adura child), Adison and 'Haru' Harumi (Adura child, Haru is a girl by the way), James (Janelleo son), Leonard and Leanne (Janelleo twins), Trixie (short for Bellatrix, daughter of Trent). Do you like it?_

_To dorky girl: thanks! Hope you'd like this one too!_

_To Guest: we all do! ^^_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN Lab Rats 2012 or Froze, the only thing I owned are Sakura, Art, and the two baby OCs, Keili and Bryan**_

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V.)

Ok! This is it! Tonight is the Valentines' Day Dance and I'm going to purpose to Janelle!

"Ready for your big night Leo?" Adam asked.

"Yeah! What about you, Adam?" I asked back.

"Well…I am kind of planning to tell Sakura how I feel about her this summer, on the day I first met you all…Anyway! Have a daffodil! Happy Valentines' Day!" Adam smiled as he gave me a daffodil. Adam is also a florist now and not a bad expert with flowers. Sakura is working for Adam as her part time job. So I'd guess she's handing out flowers to people too…

* * *

I went to find Bree, by which she was looking after Bryan and Keili.

"Hi Bree, Chase! Hello Bryan, Keili!" I smiled at my sister and my two nephew and niece.

"Hi Uncle Leo!" Keili and Bryan greeted me.

"Hey Leo!" Bree and Chase smiled at me.

"So, have you seen Janelle?" I asked.

"Aunt Janey is at the play!" Keili answered.

"No fair! I wanna answer Uncle Leo!" Bryan said stomping his feet against the floor.

"Jinx!" "Double jinx!" "Triple jinx!" Keili and Bryan are at it again.

Keili has Chase's snow powers and Molecular Kinesis while Bryan is all smarts and storm powers. Had the nurses shocked when one was baby zapped and another had baby frostbite.

I just nodded at them while I continue to find Janelle.

"Hi Leo! Happy Valentines' Day!" Owen said as I greeted back.

We had a brief conversation about movies before I went away because Owen was about to talk about arts and craft! Thank God Sakura and Art came before this gets worse!

"'Kura! What are planning on today?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with Adam and Art! We're going ice fishing later!" Sakura smiled as she ruffled Art's light almond brown fur.

"Where?" Owen asked.

"Adam and I froze Leo's fish tank!" Sakura said.

Wait they WHAT?!

"Gotta go!" Sakura hopped onto Art as they rode away.

I ignored them as I found Janelle rehearsing for her play. I went to hug her as I held her hands.

"Hi honey!" Janelle smiled.

"Hey dear, want some ice cream?" I asked as we both went for some ice cream.

* * *

**(Switch to Adam's P.O.V.)**

I just finished handing over the last flower to Mertle, the old lady who lives near my shop. She thinks I'm her grandson!

"Hey Adam!" someone called me. It was Stacy Summers. UGH!

"Hi." I said ignoring her.

"So, any plans tonight?" She asked.

"Um…yeah! Me and Sakura are having a staring contest with Art!" I said as I went away.

I heard Stacy scoffing in shock. No matter how many times she tries to flirt with me it's not working!

"WATCH OUT BELOW!" Sakura's voice echoed as she came crashing down from a roof with Art. She was riding on a cart made of rocks! COOL!

"Care for a ride on the Cart Ride Express?" Sakura mocked a British accent gestured her hand.

"SURE!" I smiled as I hopped in.

"Hold on tight! WE'RE HEADING TOWARDS THE CASTLE!" Sakura said as she starts using her earth bending to move the cart.

Sakura is much different than Stacy. Stacy might be pretty and 'perfect' all that but she's mean to Sakura and a heartbreaking vixen. Sakura, was the exact opposite, she's innocent, fun, smart, brave, childish and a whole lot more!

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!" One driver yelled.

"YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING! NOW GET OUT, FOUR EYES!" Sakura yelled.

"I DON'T WEAR GLASSES!" He shouted.

"YEAH? YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU DON'T WEAR?! HAIR! THAT'S RIGHT! I WEAR THAT!" Sakura yelled back at the bald driver. Art and I can't help but laugh uncontrollably.

The rest goes on when we took Bryan and Keili on the 'joy ride' and how Sakura train them by some 'violence' lessons with Spike. He still scares me!

* * *

**(Back to Leo's P.O.V.)**

It is now night time and I was ready for purposing to Janelle. Hey! I mean, what's the worst that could happened?

_You could have electrocuted her like the time you made her hair straight for 6 months 5 years ago!_

Yeah so? She was glad when she got her hair curly again did she?

_How about that time you froze her into a block of ice?_

So? Adam helped me out with that!

_Or the time you zapped her with your invention that made her speak Portegese?_

Ok, point taken. I'll just act flashy! I reached for the ring. Wait! WHERE'S THE RING?!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I answered the door when I saw Janelle. She was wearing a powder violet floral gown, she is so BEAUTIFUL!

**(Sakura: OI! STOP OOGLING AT MY SISTER!)**

"GAH! JANELLE!" I was shocked as I slammed the door in front of her.

"You okay Leo?" she asked.

"Fine! I'm fine! Just finding… my socks! Yes!" I lied as I flipped through my clothes.

It took me a while but I found it under the bed trunk.

I went out to find Janelle. Hope she's not mad at me!

I saw her by the drinks bar. I just went over there.

"Hey Janelle!" I said.

"Hi Leo." She said smiling a little.

"Look I am sorry the way I reacted just now." I said.

"I agree! Judging by the way you slammed the door in my face!" She said sarcastically.

"Oh you!" I chuckled.

"So, how are you liking the…fish and chips? Douglas made them!" I asked as I ate one. Douglas is now the only living ice monster who cooks good food! So Chase hired him as the Supreme Chef!

"They're nice." Janelle said as she ate one.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

"Janelle, would you like to dance?" Leo asked while Janelle gladly accepts.

"May I have this dance Milady?" Chase asked Bree as she accepted too.

"Mummy and Daddy are so mushy!" Bryan gagged.

"I think it's cute!" Keili giggled.

"You think everything is cute!" Bryan said while Keili let out a grunt.

"Okay, give your parents some privacy." Owen smiled at the two toddlers.

"OH OWEN~~" Caitlin's voice echoed from behind. She dragged him into square dancing before he let out a whimper.

"That leaves you and me, kiddos!" Adam said as he carried them with his arms.

"Uncle Ady! Your arms are cold!" Keili and Bryan said.

"Really? Your aunt Kura would never say that to me!" Adam reassured.

"OOOOH! UNCLE ADY WUVS AUNT KURA!" Keili squealed.

"EWW!" Bryan stuck out his tongue.

"Don't tell anyone okay!" Adam whispered as the twins nodded.

"What's up guys? Hello Bryan, Keili!" Sakura asked as she came out. She was wearing the same kimono she wore 6 years ago, but only she was much taller now.

"AUNTIE KURA!" Keili and Bryan hugged her.

"It's almost time, aren't your Uncle Johan, Uncle Mucus and Aunt Julie supposed to be here?  
Sakura asked.

"I heard that! AND I AM MARCUS!" Marcus yelled from behind. Marcus is now a pop star and Julie, Sakura's best friend, is his girlfriend.

"Hi Aunt Markie!" Bryan said as Marcus face palmed. Julie was giggling at the two toddlers.

* * *

Not so long later, Marcus was performing some songs with Chase, Leo and Adam. Spike almost crashed the party!

Sakura joined in too, she sang 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavinge, 'More than Just the Spare' (from Frozen) and 'I'd lie' by Taylor Swift. She shared a few duets with Adam, such as 'Stick Around' by Ariana Grande and Graham Philips, and 'At the Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.

It wasn't long until Leo went up the stage to sing 'You're You' (deleted song from Frozen)

_[Leo]_

_Other people walk through life where you prefer to skip_

_And other people watch their step where you'll most likely trip_

_Sure, your hair's not perfect,_

_And there's - what's that on your clothes?_

_Yeah, you're kinda talkative_

_With freckles on your nose._

_But you're you...you-you,_

_And that's what makes me smile._

_You're you...you-you_

_So stay that way awhile._

"Leo...I…" Janelle stuttered when Leo kept singing.

_You don't have to say a thing, I know the way you feel._

_Your face is like an open book; so honest true and real._

_Other people lie and cheat,_

_One push may come to shove._

_Your heart doesn't work like that,_

_So you're the girl I love._

_You're you...you-you,_

_That's how I hope you stay._

_You're you...you-you._

_But anyway, that's all I've got to say._

"Leo, that was beautiful!" Janelle said as she smiled.

"Janelle Madison Brown, will you marry me?" Leo said as he went down on his knee. He took out the ring. Janelle gasped as she placed her hands onto her mouth.

"I will Leo!" Janelle smiled as she kissed Leo.

"EWWWW!" Bryan and Keili gagged.

Bree and Chase just covered their children's eyes while their noses touched.

"How inappropriate!" Sakura pity the twins.

"I'll say! So, um Sakura, do you know the secret language of flowers?" Adam asked.

"Yeah?" Sakura turned to the snowman.

"What is the meaning of a red rose?" Adam asked as he gave her a bouquet of red roses.

"It means…it means…" Sakura stuttered when someone (Stacy) threw a small piece of chicken bone into her mouth.

Sakura suddenly chocked before she fainted.

"OH NO! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Adam asked.

"She must have chocked!" Owen checked.

"Leo, Adam! Do something!" Bree said.

Leo was still making out with Janelle.

"Really? RIGHT NOW?!" Chase yelled.

Adam pushed the bone out of her mouth by abdomen thrusts and gave her CPR.

Sakura woke up and looked at Adam. Her breathing rate was back to normal.

"I'm so glad you are alive!" Adam hugged her.

"Chocking…not breathing…" Sakura panted for air.

* * *

**Much later at Sakura's room…**

"Sakura, do you know the meaning of red roses?" Adam asked as she shook her head.

"I don't know." Sakura shook her head.

"It means…I love you." Adam said as he blushed.

[Awkward silence…]

"Well if that's the case, I love you too Adam!" Sakura smiled as she blushed back. She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

Adam was so happy that he kissed her.

At that moment Keili and Bryan let out another gag. Lily covered their eyes. Harushi looked a bit upset but gave an approval nod.

Sakura suddenly felt Adam's cold snowy skin was warm and soft. She opened her eyes and saw Adam turned into a human.

"Adam? Are you…human?" Sakura stuttered.

"I think so? Wait! Is my voice coming from my butt?" Adam asked while Sakura giggled.

"Wow! And it took them 6 years to realize their true feelings!" Owen and Leo said.

Sakura and Adam turned and saw EVERY! SINGLE! PERSON! FROM! DAVENPORTANIA! OUTSIDE HER HOUSE!

"GET OUT!" Sakura's voice yelled as everyone scrammed away.

_**Purpledolpin05: Whew! FINISHED! Shall I do Grandma Rose visiting next?**_

_**Bree; Leave a review and tell us what you think.**_

_**Janelle: the more the reviews…**_

_**Leo: THE FASTER THE AUTHORESS UPDATES!**_

_**Purpledolpin05: WAIT WHAT?!**_

_**All: Anyway, who would like the Future Generation of Lab Rats Story may vote in their reviews. (I'm considering writing the Next Generation) That's all for now! Remember to favourite, follow and review! Bye! *waves***_


	24. JnaelLeo one shot 3: Grandma Rose Visits

**JanelLeo One shot 3: Grandma Rose's Visit**

_**Purpledolpin05: (6/9/14) Hi! This is the third part of the JanelLeo one shot series. Not much reviews recently though…but anyway the story must go on… **_

_To Guest: Yes I spelt it wrong, thanks for the fact_

_To AllAmericanSluep: Thank you for pointing out my mistakes, hope you will enjoy this one too._

_To Astrid: Adura at last ^^ Hope you will like this chapter._

_To check it: Thanks for the lovely information! ^^_

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Sakura, do you mind reading the disclaimer?**_

_**Sakura: Okay! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012 or Frozen, she does own me, Art the Reindeer and the baby twins, Bryan and Keili. The next thing she owns is Adura pairin…WHAT?! *BLUSHES***_

* * *

After being engaged to Janelle, Leo quickly called their grandmother Rose over.

"Jan' I know you're going to love my grandma, she's the nicest person you'd meet!" Leo was the most enthusiastic one.

"I hope so…" Janelle smiled a little.

At that moment, Bree came inside with Chase.

"Hey Bree, where are Sakura and Adam?" Janelle asked.

"They're playing with Art, Keili and Bryan." Bree said.

"Really? Those two have been closer since they dated." Janelle giggled.

"Yep I think we'll be hosting another wedding soon." Chase teased.

* * *

Just then the door banged open. It was a cart made of rocks with Sakura, Adam, Art, little Bryan and little Keili.

"Hi mommy, daddy!" the twins waved.

"THAT DOOR NEARLY HIT ME!" Chase yelled.

"Glad you're short enough to miss it." Adam mocked back as he hopped down.

"I'm not short!" Chase pointed out.

"But Adam's sort of right!" Sakura admitted.

"Thank you, 'Kura. See? Sakura understands me!" Sakura blushed a little as Adam gave her a peck on the cheek.

"EWWWW!" Bryan and Keili gagged.

* * *

"Your Highnesses, may I present to you Lady Rose Dooley." A servant said as a country looking lady came in. It was Grandma Rose.

"Leo! Lemme see my lil' baby! Lemme see your face? Let me see your face?" Rose hugged Leo as she pinched his cheeks, much to his embarrassment.

"Great granny!" Bryan and Keili hugged Rose.

"How's my little sugar plums? Oh Chase, Bree, I bought your favorite! Branded fruitcake!" Rose took out a small box of cakes.

"Oh grandma, _you shouldn't have_!" Bree plastered up a fake smile.

"And when I mean you _shouldn't have_…" Leo was about to nag when Janelle came to Rose.

"So you're Leo's grandmother, it's nice to meet you grandma!" Janelle tried to be polite.

"Leo, who is this young lady?" Rose asked.

"Grandma, I do not want to overwhelm you but…Janelle is my fiancée!" Leo said as he placed his arm on Janelle.

"Oh…_fiancée _huh? What is that you're wearing on your mouth?" Rose asked in a disapproval tone.

"It's lip gloss, grandma." Janelle answered.

"It looks so shiny you kids shouldn't be wearing any of those _lip gloss_, let me help you get that off you!" Rose grabbed a napkin.

"At least she hasn't spi-" Leo mumbled when Rose spit on the napkin and rubbed Janelle's face.

"So grandma, as I was saying Janelle and I will be married soon and we would like to have your blessings on our marriage!" Leo announced.

"Marriage? Ain't that too soon? Well in that case I'm staying over so I can spend more time with my babies!" Rose decided.

"But…but grandma!" Chase stuttered.

"No don't thank me yet, kids. I have a lot to bring in…wait a second, who are they?" Rose turned to Owen, Sakura and Adam.

"They're the…staff!" Bree lied.

"Adam is our chef, Sakura is my um…personal trainer!" Bree explained.

"I'm Adam, I usually wear a fluffy hat and yell things in Italian, like BONJOUR!" Adam smiled.

"And what does a personal trainer do?" Rose asked Sakura.

"It's um…personal?" Sakura lied.

"Who's this one?" Rose asked Owen.

"And Owen is Leo's…nanny! Male nanny! Manny!" Bree lied.

"A manny for my 21 year old Leo?" Rose asked.

"He can't look after himself all the time, can he?" Bree lied.

"Staff? Oh Bree, still so lazy like Tasha was!" Rose shook her head.

"And you're still so…our grandmother!" Chase faked a smile.

* * *

Rose dragged Leo out the palace several times because she wanted to spend more time with him.

Meantime with the rest…

"Grandma Rose hates me!" Janelle sighed.

"That's not true…" Bree said.

"No it IS true!" Adam said while Sakura and Chase hit him on the shoulder. The duo gave themselves a hi-5.

"*pants* Hi everyone I…I'm back!" Leo said coming inside.

"How'd you lost your grandma?" Sakura asked.

"I lost her in the marching band!" Leo smiled.

They all heard an out of tune tuba outside.

"That would be Jimmy the Tuba boy…" Leo frowned.

Another tuba was heard.

"And that sounds like it's from Steve!" Leo frowned again.

"2 tuba players in one day! What are the odds!" Sakura laughed.

"Leo! Has anyone seen Leo Dooley? Do you know Leo Francis Dooley? Tall for his age? Late puberty? Doesn't know how to spell a 'thank you' card when you gave him a 10 dollar on his 5th birthday?" Rose asked.

"HIDE ME!" Leo gave them a look as he climbed up the roof.

"Hello kids. Has anyone seen my little Leo?" Rose came inside the room.

"N…no!" "Of course not!" "He's NOT on the roof!"

"Adam, aren't you making dinner?!" Rose nagged.

"Of course he is…he is um…making…um…*let this be something easy…* spaghetti! I love it when you _follow the instructions!_" Chase searched the recipe book and glared at Adam.

"And while Adam's doing that how about you work out with Sakura?" Bree said as she shoved Rose to Sakura.

"Okay…we'll be doing some basics that will kick the air out of your ribs!" Sakura explained. Rose gave a suspicious look to her.

"Yeah, they kick her out of the Book Club for using that one at a Voldemort cosplay guy." Bree said.

* * *

Sakura and Rose work out, while Leo snuck off to the garden to find Janelle.

"Hi Janelle!" Leo waved at his fiancée.

"Hi Leo." Janelle smiled back.

"So? What do you think of my granma?" Leo asked.

"What do _you _think of your grandma? Look…I really don't want to come between you and your granma…" Janelle explained.

"I promise, I won't ever let anyone come between us again, what matters now is that we're finally alone!" Leo smiled.

"Leo! There's my little boy! Come give granny some sugar!" Rose approached them.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Oh your _manny _told you where you were, now come on little children, time to have some dinner!" Rose said grabbing Leo on the wrist.

" Shantelle is it?" Rose turned to Janelle.

"It's Janelle." Janelle corrected.

"Miss Lip Gloss left her phone just now." Rose gave back her phone.

"And by the way, what is with that 'LOL' or smiley faces? I have NEVER seen so much smiley faces in my life!" Rose nagged.

"You went through my phone?" Janelle was getting upset.

"So? Same as my phone." Rose took out an old phone.

"I'll text you later, Janelle!" Leo said.

"Not going to happen! I took out her battery!" Rose said showing Leo Janelle's phone battery.

Leo was shocked. Rose just looked as if she never done anything wrong.

_What is wrong with my phone?!_ Janelle thought as she checked her phone.

"Yeah. Let's sit down and have a nice dinner." Bree said.

"Sitting down is easy, but having a nice dinner is not going to happen!" Owen mumbled.

* * *

Meantime at the kitchen...

"Hhm…add 2 cans of tomatoes…Okay!" Adam read as he squashed open 2 cans of tomatoes into a pan.

"You sure Uncle Ady knows what he's doing?" Bryan whispered to Keili.

"Nope!" Keili shook her head as well.

Adam scratched his hair with a fork as he used that fork to stir the mixture.

"I don't care what dad and mom will say, I'm skipping dinner!" Keili said gagging.

"Hey kiddos, hello Adam!" Sakura came inside.

"How's dinner cooking?" Chase's voice echoed outside.

"Just a few more minutes!" Adam yelled.

"Before what?" Bryan asked in a tone of sarcasm.

"Before Uncle Ady blows up the kitchen!" Keili guessed.

"I'm sure his cooking will taste nice! I believe in your Uncle Ady!" Sakura said as Adam's face brightened.

* * *

At dinner…

Everyone barely touched their food after being warned by Keili and Bryan about Adam contaminating their dinner.

"What kind of food is this?! Bree, Chase, what is wrong with your _so-called staff_?" Rose frowned at Owen, Sakura and Adam.

"I should be honest, grandma, Adam, Sakura and Owen are not our staff, Owen and Sakura are Janelle's siblings, and Adam is well…kind of our new adopted brother." Chase explained.

"Well why didn't you just say so? Now it all makes sense! You're just an adorable family of friends! Who is going to need their grandma _all the time_!" Rose smiled.

"I just cannot wait to stay here and spend my years with such an adorable family! Now I have some of Leo's old baby clothes behind the car, now don't thank me now…" Rose went to fetch some old things from her car.

The rest groaned and frowned.

_This is going to be a whole other story!_

* * *

At night time…

"Look _Janelle _I know my little Leo wants to marry you and I can no longer change his mind…I don't like you much but you're not so bad…so I want you to treat my little angel right for the rest of his life." Rose said to Janelle as she nodded slowly.

"So…you're not going to be against us?" Leo asked eagerly.

"Nope! All I can do is bless you two." Rose said smiling slightly.

"Now let's go inside and get some tea!" Leo said.

* * *

Inside…

Bryan, Keili, Art, Sakura, Owen and Adam were at the living room. Bree and Chase were experimenting one of their new inventions, the Exo-Skeleton.

"Watch this! Did you get all those metal thingies I told you to?" Adam asked as everyone nodded.

Adam turned on the Magnet Ray on the ceiling. He took a fork as it pinned up the magnet.

Owen took out a giant metal box as it flew onto the ceiling.

Bryan and Keili took out a box of metal clips as they pinned upwards.

"Cool!" the twins smiled.

Sakura took a lamp as it flew upwards.

"AWESOME!" Adam cheered.

"Hey everyone, check out Chase's new Exo-Skeleton!" Bree announced as Chase rode the Exo-Skeleton outside flying. At the moment, Chase was attached to the magnet.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Adam laughed.

"LET ME DOWN NOW!" Chase yelled from the top.

"Okay dear, just stay calm!" Bree tried to comfort Chase.

"Okay love!" Chase sighed.

Adam turned off the Magnet Ray as everything fell down slowly.

[Unfortunately, Rose came inside and Chase landed on her..]

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: Whoo! Done!**_

_**Janelle: Next one is The JanelLeo wedding…**_

_**Leo: make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a review if you want faster updates.**_

_**Sakura: I'm pretty sure I won't get to be the bridesmaid-**_

_**Bree: Good news Sakura, you're the bridesmaid!**_

_**Sakura: Crap!**_

_**All: Anyway, leave a review and tell us what you think. That's all for now, bye! *waves***_


End file.
